OUTRAS AULAS EM HOGWARTS
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Fic Nc17, sobre os casos secretos em Hogwarts... Shippers: [Draco e Gina] [Bellatrix, Snape e Narcisa] [Harry e Luna] [Rony e Hermione] [Lupin e Tonks] [Último capítulo on] [Primeiro capítulo revisado]
1. Primeiras Lições

Capítulo 1

Primeiras Lições

Ja tinha passado das onze quando Gina resolveu se levantar da cama, ela sabia que estava atrasada para a aula de poções. Mas não se importou muito, ja que agora, as aulas eram com o Professor Slughorn. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e as cenas da noite passada, voltaram como um turbilhão na sua mente, beijos, mãos nas suas coxas, olhares, respirações pesadas... Ela abriu os olhos e jogou água no rosto. Aquilo tinha que volta?

Tudo bem que tinha sido uma noite ótima, mas... o que ela estava pensando, noite ótima? Não, tinha sido horrível. Ela começou a se perguntar como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer. Só podia ter sido sono, ou a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo. Olhou-se no espelho de novo e avistou uma marca um pouco roxa no pescoço, não, tudo menos isso, era tudo que precisava... Como aquele filho da mãe conseguiu marcá-la...

Tirou a roupa e tomou um banho rápido, fez um pequeno feitiço para a marca sumir e se vestiu. Desceu as escadas rumo a sala de aula rapidamente e quando chegou lá, o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Vários alunos conversavam e logo ela localizou Luna.

- Oi. - disse Gina

- Oi. O que é isso no seu pescoço? - perguntou Luna olhando diretamente para onde o chupão não deveria estar

- O que? - perguntou Gina aflita colocando as mãos no pescoço e fazendo com que alguns alunos olhassem para ela

- Calma, assim todo mundo vai ver. - disse Luna segurando os braços de Gina

- Alunos do 6º ano que teriam aula de poções, por favor, vocês terão tempo vago agora. - disse Mcgonagall, ela parecia cansada.

Vários alunos começaram a falar sobre teorias sobre o que havia acontecido com slughorn.

Gina resolveu voltar para o dormitório e dar um jeito no chupão.

Ela foi para o banheiro e então, começou a pensar na noite passada.

Ela tinha brigado com Harry novamente, agora as brigas eram por coisas idiotas. Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, lendo um livro pequeno. Ajeitou-se um pouco na cadeira, ela estava usando apenas um roupão branco. De repente sentiu seu roupão ser desamarrado, se levantou depressa e não viu nada. Então, do nada, foi prensada na parede, ela não teve tempo de falar nada, já que uma mão invisível se posicionara sobre sua boca. Ela sentiu medo, mas quando outra mão, que estava na sua cintura, começou a ir em uma direção mais abaixo, ela se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

Ela não queria saber quem era, só queria aproveitar mais um pouco aquela sensação. Sentiu braços firmes ao redor de sua cintura.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Enquanto isso, outra pessoa também se lembrava da noite passada.

- Severus?

- Narcisa?O que faz aqui? - diz Snape tornando a voz cada vez mais sedutora para uma narceja aparentemente desesperada

- Vim falar do Draco. - diz Narcisa sedutoramente preocupada

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Quem é? - sussurra Gina sem se interessar realmente na resposta

Enquanto isso o estranho se mostra habilidoso

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Você tem certeza que veio aqui falar do Draco, Narcisa? - diz Snape ao pé do ouvido de Narcisa, que treme com o bafo quente.

- V... vi... Vim... ah...Severus...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Nãooo... Seja quem for me deixa... - diz Gina

Sem dar ouvidos ao estranho começa a explorar aos beijos o corpo de Gina, sua saliva molhando os mamilos da ruiva e descendo suavemente...

- Não. chega... Não. Continue... Sim. - exclamam as duas mulheres juntas cada uma em uma parte do castelo, cada uma com seu fogoso amante.

Os cabelos loiros do estranho acariciam o ventre de Gina.

-.. Virginia... - diz o estranho

Gina fica um pouco estranha, com aquela voz, ela conhecia de algum lugar, Gina sente duas mãos a levantando do chão, e quando ela menos espera, a capa cai nos ombros do estranho...

- Malfoy? - pergunta Gina horrorizada

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Severus... Não devíamos. - então os lábios quentes de Snape incendeiam e calam Narcisa

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Sim, posso continuar? - diz Draco

- Seu... Seu...

- Gostoso? Bom de cama?

- Seu cafajeste!

- Cafajeste gostoso e bom de cama admita ruivinha você bem que tava gostando.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Ah Severus nós não devíamos! - diz Narcisa, enquanto Snape se levanta satisfeito da cama e se veste.

- Eu vou embora. - diz Narcisa

- Vá - diz Severus - sei que você vai voltar, Lucius não é homem suficiente pra você.

Narcisa sai ainda tonta de prazer e no meio do caminho, encontra com Bellatrix.

- Eu não acredito q tenha feito isso!Aquele traidor e você...

- O que foi Bella? Está com inveja?

- Inveja? Eu..eu...

- E além do que, milorde confia nele.

- ..E mesmo se não confiasse... - suspira Narcisa

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Nunca, eu nunca iria gostar de você me tocando. - mentiu Gina

- Ah não? - perguntou Draco franzindo a testa - então porque ainda esta agarrada em mim?

- Pro seu governo, você esta me segurando. - respondeu ela

- Eu sei... Mas se não estivesse gostando, já teria se soltado. - disse ele

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, eu não entendo pq. você veio aqui. - disse Gina irritada

- Ah, pra pegar o cicatriz... Claro que foi pra pegar você né Virginia. Você não sabe o trabalho que deu.

- Quer dizer que a Pansy não te satisfaz? - perguntou ela ironicamente

- Ah, ela até que da pro gasto, mas você tem umas curvas mais... Não sei... Você é mais gostosa. Sabe Gina, eu não sabia que você dava pra qualquer cara com uma capa da invisibilidade. - disse ele

- Seu idiota, comensal maldito... - disse ela tentando se soltar

- Ah, comensal que te fez gemer... - disse ele ironicamente

- Malfoy, me solta... Anda... Sai daqui... - disse ela dando socos no peito suado e definido dele

- Já sei por que você quase deu pra mim, essa é a fantasia sexual do cicatriz e você né? Ou será que o pottinho ainda não provou que aquela cicatriz funciona? - perguntou Draco rindo

Gina corou um pouco e deu um tapa em Draco, logo o rosto do loiro foi ficando vermelho.

- Ei Virginia, eu não gosto desse tipo de relação. Se o cicatriz te bate, eu não posso fazer nada. - disse ele

- Agora chega Malfoy, me solta... - disse ela batendo mais forte no peito dele

- Senão o que? - perguntou ele

- Senão eu vou te azarar. - respondeu ela

- Ah é, ui que meda... Se você quisesse me azarar já tinha azarado - disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente

- Eu vou contar até três. - disse ela

- Ah, o pottinho te ensinou a contar? - perguntou ele sarcasticamente

- Um. - começou ela

- Ih, eu acho melhor eu correr. - disse ele rindo

- Dois. - continuou ela

- Depois vem o três, você sabe né? - perguntou ele gargalhando

- Ora seu... - mas ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, Draco pressionou sua boca na dele, e em seguida a penetrou com a língua.  
Eles se beijavam com vontade, o fogo crepitava baixinho e Gina abraçava Draco forte.

Ele colocou uma das mãos nas costas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar por inteiro. Ela encostou a cabeça na parede enquanto Draco passava os lábios demoradamente pelos seus seios. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos dele e começou a bagunçalos, ela se lembrava muito bem de quando ele usava aqueles cabelos com gel, penteados para trás, agora, usava-os soltos, sem um pingo de gel. Ela afastou a franja que estava colada na testa dele, devido ao suor, ele começou a morder o pescoço dela, fazendo-a segurar os cabelos dele com mais força. Ela levou a mão até a calça dele e o olhou nos olhos. Ele a colocou no chão, para em seguida abaixar a calça, só na parte da frente. A pegou no colo novamente e ela colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Assim que ele a penetrou, ela sentiu como se todas as desavenças não existissem. Ele começou devagar, mais logo depois, já estava num ritmo rápido, enquanto os dois se tornavam um só, não paravam de se beijar.

Depois de um bom tempo, Draco se deitou no sofá, e Gina ao lado dele. Ficaram em silêncio, até que Gina abriu os olhos, se levantando e colocando o roupão de volta. Draco se senta no sofá e diz:

- Bom eu já tive o que eu queria, podia ter sido um pouco melhor, mas por enquanto dá, quando quiser de novo avisa com antecedência pra eu colocar você na minha agenda.

Ele não a deixa dar resposta sai e bate a porta, deixando-a mais irritada.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e fez outro feitiço, que dessa vez, cobriu o chupão.

Do outro lado do colégio, Draco estava na aula de feitiços, pensando na noite com Gina, como duas pessoas podiam ser tão idiotas? Perguntava-se ele. Primeiro, o cicatriz, por deixar a capa da invisibilidade no banco do vestiário do campo de quadribol, segundo, Longbotton, por deixar uma lista com as senhas para a sala comunal da grifinória, no chão... Ele tinha que admitir, que sem a burrice dos dois, ele não teria conseguido pegar a Weasley.

Malfoy ficou pensando em quanto Gina tinha crescido, agora, ela estava muito mais bonita do que em seu primeiro ano, é, o que cinco anos não fazem com uma pessoa, pensou ele. Ele ficou olhando para a sala, quando se deteve em Harry Potter. O que aquele cicatriz metido a besta tem que ela tanto gosta? Perguntou-se ele, ele não deve nem saber o que significa a palavra sexo, se bem que a sangue ruim intragável, é um dicionário ambulante... Melhor do que eu ele definitivamente não é e duvido que ele tenha a varinha maior que a minha.  
Enquanto isso, Gina espera a aula de feitiços do sexto ano começar, junto com Luna. Depois de alguns minutos, a turma do sétimo ano, começa a sair, Gina logo avista Harry, Rony e Hermione. Harry vai em direção a Gina enquanto Rony faz uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi. - disse ele

- Oi. - disse Gina

- Me desculpe por ontem, é que eu tava nervoso. - disse ele olhando para os tênis

- Ah, e você acha certo ficar jogando o seu nervosismo em cima de mim? - perguntou Gina o encarando

- Ah, eu já pedi desculpa. - disse ele mexendo nos cabelos dela

- Ta, tudo bem. - disse ela, mas sem conseguir parar de pensar em Draco, como ela podia ter feito aquilo com ele? E. como ele podia ter feito aquilo?

- Gina?

- Gina?

- Hã... hein?O que é?

- Estava pensando no que?

- ...Em n...nada

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho

- Bom é que eu nunca tinha visto alguém pensar em nada tão concentrada. - disse Harry deixando Gina vermelha

- Eu tava apenas olhando pra você. - disse ela achando a resposta completamente idiota

- Ah, olhando pra mim... Ta, deixa isso pra lá. Que tal um beijo pra reconciliar? - perguntou Harry

- Aqui? Eu acho melhor não... - respondeu ela

Mas Harry foi mais rápido e a beijou, nesse momento, Draco saiu da sala e viu aquela cena.

Assim que Gina o olhou, ele pegou Pansy pelo pulso e a beijou, vários alunos da sonserina começaram a aplaudir e gritar, Harry e outros alunos da grifinória olhavam a cena como se aquilo fosse normal. Gina olhava a cena com ódio de Draco.

- Isso foi só pra mostrar pro cicatriz, como se beija uma garota, mesmo que seja uma pobretona como a weasley. - disse Draco olhando diretamente para Gina

Harry deu um passo na direção de Draco, mas Gina o segurou pelo braço.

- Vamos Harry, não vale a pena.

- Você tem razão. - disse Harry

- Uuuu viram como o Potter é obediente? - perguntou Draco

- Cala aboca, ou você quer lembrar como é ser uma doninha? - perguntou Harry

- Ah é?E quem vai me transformar?Você? - perguntou Draco com raiva

- E se for? - perguntou Harry

- Ah, pode até ser que você consiga, dizem que quem não consegue levantar a varinha...

- Chega. - disse Gina se colocando entre os dois

Harry apenas virou as costas e saiu andando, enquanto Draco começou a gargalhar.

- Uuuuuuuuuu o Potter medrou! - disse ele

Gina o olhou com desprezo e entrou na sala de aula, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos de Draco.

Gina entra na sala, mas não consegue se concentrar na aula porque passa o dia pensando em Draco.

Enquanto isso Draco vai pra sua sala e não para de pensar na ruiva.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Enquanto isso, em outra parte do colégio, Severus Snape esta em sua sala, em uma das masmorras.

- Snape. - diz uma voz feminina

- Bellatrix?

- Não vim fazer rodeio Severus. - diz Bellatrix Lestrange, que tem como resposta um olhar sedutoramente irônico de Snape.

- Então? - perguntou Snape

- O que teve com Narcisa? - perguntou Bellatrix sendo direta

- Porque ela fez propaganda? - perguntou Snape ironicamente

- Não se faça de idiota. - disse Bellatrix

- Se você quer ver ao vivo é só falar. - disse Snape sorrindo maliciosamente

- Não vim ver nada ao vivo quero saber o que fez com a minha irmã!

- Porque está preocupada com a honra de lucius?Com a segurança de Narcisa ou se eu vou fazer igual com você?

- Eu jamais ia querer alguma coisa com você - recompõe-se Bellatrix

- Então o q ainda está fazendo aqui, tão próxima de mim e da minha cama?

- Hã... eu vim saber o que você fez com a minha irmã traidor!

- Você sabe muito bem o q fiz com sua irmã, e quanto ao traidor milorde confia em mim, isso basta, agora se só veio saber isso pode sair da minha sala - diz Snape malicioso olhando para a porta de seu quarto, que ficava num canto a direita.

- Você não manda em mim! - disse Bellatrix

- Eu sei, eu só achei q se você me odeia tanto, pra que iria querer continuar na minha presença por mais tempo... Agora se me da licença...

- Não dou!Eu ainda não acabei-diz Bellatrix diante da levantada de sobrancelha de Snape

- É isso que você quer?-diz Snape beijando fogosamente Bellatrix

Bellatrix tenta debilmente se soltar, mas acaba cedendo aos encantos ocultos do ex professor de poções.

Snape parou por um instante de beijá-la e observou por um instante o rosto ossudo e maltratado, mas q ainda mostrava muita da beleza perdida em azkaban.

Ele começou a abrir os botões da roupa que ela usava, a cada botão aberto, ele a beijava, deixando Bellatrix louca...

Bellatrix tentou se controlar, mas não conseguia esconder o desejo que tinha por Snape.

Snape passou a língua demoradamente pelo pescoço de Bellatrix.

- Severus... - murmurou ela

Quando Bellatrix se deu conta, já estava nua, com Snape mordendo seus seios, sobre a cama dele.

Ela já estava delirando com Snape a provocando daquele jeito... Quando ele finalmente a invadiu, ela segurou os ombros dele, o arranhando com as unhas... Snape se movimentava de uma forma ágil e rápida... Bellatrix não conseguia raciocinar direito com ele a beijando, apertando, acariciando, lambendo... Ele começou a diminuir o ritmo e depois de alguns minutos, ele se deitou ao lado dela. Quando Bellatrix achou que tinha acabado, Snape começou a beijar o pescoço dela, para depois, beijar os seios, barriga, umbigo e então, se concentrar na intimidade dela, ela fechou os olhos e segurou os cabelos de Snape com força, os puxando... Nesse instante, alguém bateu na porta da sala... Snape não parou, mas Bellatrix o chamou.

- Severus, é melhor você ir... - disse ela

- Ta bem... - disse Snape pegando sua calça do chão e a colocando

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando Bellatrix lá.

Ele abriu a porta da sala e quase teve um troço, cabelos loiros, lisos, olhos azuis como os do filho...

- Narcisa? - perguntou ele chocado

- Quem mais Severus? - perguntou ela em resposta olhando para a sala

- Ninguém... É que eu não te esperava... - respondeu ele

- Precisamos conversar. - disse ela

- Conversar?

- Exatamente... Você tinha razão Severus, eu voltei... - respondeu ela

- Pra que? - perguntou ele

- Para continuarmos nossa conversinha a dois. - respondeu ela

- Narcisa, eu acho que não é uma boa hora...

- Claro que é. - disse ela começando a abrir sua roupa.

- Narcisa, eu... Eu...

- Você... Você...

Nesse momento, ela terminou de tirar a roupa, que caiu pesadamente no chão aos seus pés.

Snape ficou olhando para o corpo nu dela antes de se afastar um pouco.

- Qual o problema? Ontem você me queria. - disse ela

- Narcisa, não faça isso comigo. - pediu ele

- Isso? - perguntou ela antes de beijá-lo

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando uma Bellatrix nua, a não ser pelo lençol que ela estava usando.

- Bellatrix? - perguntou Narcisa chocada

- Cisa, o que... O que... Você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Bellatrix

- Eu pergunto o mesmo. - disse Narcisa colocando as mãos na cintura

- Eu... Eu...

- Você veio ver se o Snape era tudo aquilo, não é? - perguntou Narcisa

- O que eu posso fazer, você ficou fazendo a propaganda. - disse Snape se intrometendo

- Cala a boca seu traíra. - disse Narcisa

- Cisa, eu só vim aqui pra falar pro Snape ficar longe de você. - disse Bellatrix

- Não me chame de Cisa. - disse Narcisa apontando o dedo para Bellatrix

- Narcisa, eu acho melhor nós esquecermos isso e fazermos uma festinha no meu quarto, a três. - disse Snape sarcasticamente

- Escuta aqui Snape, eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Sabe qual a diferença entre você e o Lucius? É que o lucius, não me trai com qualquer uma e nem vai pra cama com qualquer vadia que aparece na frente dele. - disse ela olhando para Bellatrix

- Mas mesmo assim você vem me procurar, e além do mais ele não consegue pegar uma direito, que dirá duas.  
Narcisa deu um tapa tão grande em Snape que ele chegou a se desequilibrar.

- Da próxima vez que for bater avisa, eu não tenho os mesmos fetiches podres do lucius. - disse Snape irritado

Continua...

N/as: Oi gente, essa é a nossa primeira fic.  
Se ler, Review.  
Esse capítulo ficou bem apimentado.  
Huahauahau Bom, é isso.  
Comentem... Por favor.  
Beijos By Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas 


	2. E as aulas continuam

Snape leva a mão até o rosto e olha irritado para Narcisa.

- Cisa, eu acho que não precisamos chegar a esses meios. - disse Bellatrix tentando acalmar os ânimos

- Belatrix, você quer levar também? - pergunta Narcisa irritada olhando de Snape para a irmã - Vocês me dão nojo.

- Não me parecia que eu te dava nojo quando nós estavámos, como posso dizer, dividindo a minha cama. - disse Snape dando um sorriso malicioso para Narcisa

- Até onde eu percebi você também achava. - respondeu Snape

- Você é muito presunçoso mesmo. - disse Narcisa revirando os olhos

- O que você acha de nós esquecermos isso e darmos uma festinha a três no meu quarto? - perguntou Snape colocando o braço ao redor da cintura de Bellatrix

Narcisa olhou irritada para Snape, que na mesma hora se afastou de Bellatrix, deixando Narcisa satisfeita com o poder que tinha sobre ele.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Gina conversava com Luna.

- Gina, sabe, eu tava pensando, o Harry é tão bonitinho. - disse Luna com o olhar distante

Gina estava tão distante pensando em Draco que nem ouvia o que Luna falava.

- Sabe, ele tem aqueles olhinhos tão fofos, aquele cabelo preto... - ia dizendo Luna

Como ele podia fazer isso, fingir que não tinha acontecido nada? Não que tivesse sido importante, mas ela tinha se entregado a ele. E ele a tratava tão mal. Claro, o que mais podia vir de um maldito filho de comensal, era o que pensava Gina... Ela sempre tinha tido tanto nojo dele, e era só ele beijá-la e tocá-la mais intimamente para ela ficar todo derretida, como ela tinha sido estupida... Ela estava tão irritada pensando em como tinha sido fácil e em como Draco tinha sido idiota que quando alguém tocou sua mão ela quase teve um troço e levou um outro susto ao encarar Harry, que se encontrava em pé ao seu lado, segurando a mão direita dela.

- Calma, assim você ia acabar rasgando o pergaminho. - disse Harry olhando para a mesa

Gina acompanhaou o olhar do moreno e viu porque ele tinha segurado a mão dela, a folha estava toda riscada, com a tinta de sua pena, mas não eram simples riscos, eram riscos fortes, que chegavam, a quase rasgar o pergaminho.

Gina olhou para Luna e esta a olhava espantada.

- Sabe, meu pai fez uma reportagem sobre isso, ás vezes coisas tomam conta de nós, fazendo com que até percamos o controle. - disse Luna vasculhando a mochila

Gina voltou sua atenção para Harry que a olhava surpreso, ótimo, agora além de ter traido Harry, com Draco, estava ficando louca.

- O que aconteceu, esta com tanta raiva por que? - perguntou Harry se sentando ao seu lado

Gina olhou para todos os lados tentando achar uma explicação convincente e enquanto olhava para a biblioteca, seus olhos pousaram em um loiro que a olhava. Ela arregalou os olhos e ele apenas sorrio e piscou o olho para ela. Aquele aguado ia pagar, primeiro a ignora, depois age como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Gina? Estou esperando. - disse Harry trazendo-a de volta

- Anh? Ta bom. - disse Gina sem entender

- Ta bom o que Gina? - perguntou Harry

- O que? - perguntou Gina em resposta

- Gina, o que você tem? - perguntou Harry começando a ficar irritado

- Harry, eu vou dizer o que esta acontecendo...

- Aqui. - disse Luna interrompendo, Gina e um Harry ja bastante irritado, olharam para ela, que tinha colocado sobre a mesa um exemplar de O Pasquim, com uma grande machete: Pessoas são dominadas por coisas obscuras

Enquanto Gina quase grita de felicidade por Luna te-la salvado, Harry, inexplicavelmente, se acalma e percebe o quanto Luna é bonita e o jeitinho maluco da à ela um ar sensual.

Ele sacode a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e se volta para Gina.

- Gina, e então, vai me dizer ou não por que está assim? - perguntou ele tentando não olhar para Luna, que agora batia os dedos na mesa

- Harry, eu não dormi direito foi isso. - respondeu Gina tentando parecer convincente

- Não dormiu direito? - perguntou ele olhando para Gina

- Não. - respondeu Gina sem notar as intenções de Harry

- Por que? - perguntou ele

- Por que sim ué! Da pra mudar de assunto? - perguntou Gina nervosa

- Calma Gina... - disse Harry

- Eu to calma, você não ta vendo? - perguntou Gina levantando da mesa

- Percebe-se. - disseram Harry e Luna juntos

- Quer saber, eu to indo, tchau. - disse Gina pegando sua mochila e saindo da biblioteca

Mas Gina não consegue sair da biblioteca sem antes topar com Madame Pince.

- Querida, isso não é a casa da mãe Joana, aqui é uma biblioteca, silêncio por favor. - disse a senhora

- Querida, eu estou saindo, então, tchau. - disse Gina irritada saindo da biblioteca

Gina estava muito irritada, mas ela nunca foi de ficar assim, tina que ser por causa daquele loiro aguado metido a besta? Para onde ela olhava, casais se beijavam ou falavam coisas românticas, aquilo estava começando a irritá-la mais ainda, decidiu subir e ir para o salão comunal, mas parou no meio do caminho, pensando que encontraria Hermione e Rony lá.

Quando ela se virou, para descer as escadas novamente, deu um encontrão em alguém. Gina foi pega de surpresa que caiu sentada no chão.

- Quem foi o filho da p... - mas não conseguiu terminar, pois viu quem tinha sido... - Malfoy?

- Nossa Weasley, você tem uma boca suja. - disse Draco ajeitando a blusa - Espero que você não use esses termos chulos na cama.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, eu ja to cheia de você sabia? - perguntou Gina ainda sentada no chão

- O que houve, encalhou ai no chão? - perguntou ele rindo

- Ora seu idiota, estupido, metido... - disse Gina se levantando

- Sabe, você ta começando a ficar repetitiva. - disse Draco cruzando os braços

- Escuta, eu não quero começar a minha tarde já tendo que aturar você. - disse Gina com o dedo apontando para o rosto dele

- Quer começar a noite então? - perguntou ele com um sorriso sacana no rosto

- Não, eu não quero começar nada com... com... com... - mas ela não conseguiu terminar, já que ele começou a desabotoar a camisa - O qqque vvvocê eeestá fffazendo?

- Ué, o que parece, tirando a minha blusa. - respondeu ele terminando de tirar a blusa e colocando-a sobre os ombros

Gina tentou se concentrar só do pescoço pra cima, mas era quase impossível, Draco tinha o corpo perfeito, tinha a barriga reta, seu peito era liso, braços fortes e seus cabelos caindo sobre seus olhos não estavam ajudando, o deixavam mais irresístivel.

- E então Weasley, vai ficar ai só olhando? - perguntou ele a olhando sensualmente

Gina apenas abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sabe Virginia, ontem a noite, você reagiu sabe? - perguntou ele tocando o rosto dela

Gina segurou a mão dele e a afastou.

- Você não vai me seduzir novamente. - disse ela o olhando nos olhos

- Bom, tudo bem, se você quer seduzir dessa vez... - disse ele escostando na parede

- Por que você é assim, tão piadista e irônico? - perguntou ela franzindo a testa

- Ora, vai dizer que não gosta das minhas piadinhas, ou prefere quando eu estou calado? - perguntou ele se aproximando dela

- Fique ai. - disse ela se afastando

- O que é isso Virginia, medo de mim? - perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente e chegando mais perto dela

Gina foi andando para trás até que sentiu as costas se chocarem com a parede. Olhou para Draco e ele apenas sorriu e colocou uma mão de cada lado da cintura dela, apoiadas na parede. Ela sentia o cheiro dele, aquele cheiro que tinha feito ela perder o controle, aquele calor, aquele corpo.

- Malfoy, eu acho melhor você ir se roçar em outra coisa. - disse ela colocando as mãos no peito dele

- Ora Weasley, acho que você está gostando. - disse ele se curvando para beijá-la

Ela sentiu o hálito quente, a boca dele roçando na dela, devagar, para depois tornar-se um beijo provocante, linguas se tocando, corpos colados, respirações pesadas, as mãos dele subiam por suas costas, e as dela, foram parar na nuca dele. Se afastaram para respirar, ele a olhou provocante e a beijou novamente, agora indo em direção ao pescoço dela. Ela pensou em pedir para ele parar, já que aquilo a marcaria, mas o simples toque dos lábios dele em sua pescoço, fez a razão ir passear por um país bem distante. Ele levou as mãos até a blusa dela, começando a abrir os botões devagar, roçando os dedos pela pele quente dela. Quando terminou de abrir toda a blusa, afastou o tecido, vislumbrando a garota, linda a sua frente, ele saltou os cabelos dela, que estavam presos num coque, que cairam como uma cascata sobre os ombros dela, ela tinha um cheiro tão delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Ele a beijou novamente, e ela arranhava a nuca dele com as unhas, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse, ele afastou uma das alças do sutiã e beijou demoradamente o ombro dela, para depois morder devagar, Gina já estava viajando por um planeta distante, só sentia Draco a excitando, a beijando, a mordendo, sem se importar com nada mais. Ele já estava com a mão, no cino da saia dela, prestes a saciar o desejo por algo a mais, quando...

- Gina...

Os dois se viraram para a escada e viram Luna olhando-os assustada...

- Luna.. - disse Gina surpresa

- O que... o que... - era o que Luna dizia

- Não é o que você está pensando. - disse Gina

- É óbvio que não é o que ela está pensando, aposto que a tontinha ainda não captou o que está acontecendo. - disse Draco rindo

- Draco. - advertiu Gina

- Sim querida? - perguntou Dracoolhando para Gina

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Luna estarrescida

- Viu eu disse que ela não tinha entendido. - disse Draco

- Luna, o que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou Gina ignorando Draco

Luna apenas olhava de Gina para Draco, depois de Draco para Gina.

- Você quer que eu desenhe Lovegood? - perguntou Draco irônico

- Draco, da pra parar com as piadinhas? - perguntou Gina olhando para ele

- Que piadinhas? É sério, quer que eu desenhe? - perguntou ele

- Gina, você estava traindo o Harry? - perguntou Luna meio lenta

- Luna, de onde você tirou isso? - perguntou Gina franzindo a testa

- Eu nem imagino. - disse Draco olhando para os lados

- Gina, você estava beijando o Malfoy... - disse Luna

- Palmas pra ela! - disse Draco começando a bater palmas

- Draco, eu ja disse pra você parar com isso. - disse Gina se virando para ele, e ficando perto demais

Enquanto Luna continuava olhando estarrecida.

- E então, não vai dar nenhuma daquelas respostas irônicas? - perguntou Gina quase colada em Draco

- Viu eu disse que você gostava, já ta sentindo falta né? - perguntou Draco sarcasticamente

- Não, eu não tava sentindo falta. - respondeu Gina fitando Draco

Luna olhava tudo em silêncio, só notando a grande proximidade entre Draco e Gina.

- Quando sentir avise então. - disse Draco um pouco contrariado mas sempre ironico

- Pode deixar, quando eu sentir falta das suas piadas, vou te procurar lá na sonserina. - disse Gina sarcasticamente

- Avisa antes porque tem outras na fila. - disse Draco ironicamente

- Seu egocêntrico. Você não consegue perder a hora de fazer uma piadinha né? - perguntou Gina irritada

- Surpresa com meu humor não é? Aposto que o potter não tem esse talento. - disse Draco satisfeito em tê-la irritado

- Eu acho o Harry muito engraçado. - disse Luna com o olhar longe

Draco e Gina olharam para Luna surpresos. Luna percebe que tinha falado demais e fica olhando para os próprios sapatos.

- Sabe, eu acho que eu estou atrasada para a aula. Você vem Luna? - perguntou Gina se aproveitando do embarasso de Luna

- Anh? Eu? Ah, vou. - respondeu Luna

Gina se virou e quando já estava andando...

- Er, Gina... - chamou luna

- Que foi? - perguntou ela se virando

- Você não vai querer sair por ai com a blusa aberta, vai? - perguntou Luna

Draco deu uma risada alta e Gina o olhou irritada.

- Obrigada Luna. - disse Gina fechando a blusa e descendo as escadas, seguida por Luna

Draco pegou a blusa do chão e a vestiu.

"Você vai ser minha novamente Weasley..." pensa ele enquanto da uma risadinha

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Snape já estava na sua sala pensando em Bellatrix e Narcisa, enquanto observava e pensava não muito concentrado na incapacidade de seus alunos, principalmente Potter, de fazer uma simples feitiço. Snape ficava pensando no que Lucius fazia com Narcisa e aquilo o deixava irritado. Snape odiava aquele tipo de aula, conjunta, sexto ano junto com sétimo, além de aguentar o Potter, tinha que aguentar mais os alunos irritantes do sexto ano.

Enquanto isso, Draco olhava para Gina e quando ela correspondeu o olhar, ele olhou para Harry e deu um sorrisinho sacana. Snape foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela risada de Draco, em pensar que podia ser seu filho, o que o deixou mais irritado.

- Pelo visto a cabeça demasiado grande do senhor Potter não está sendo útil. - diz Snape como sempre sarcástico,dando margem ao comentário calado de Malfoy que riu alto na hora

Harry olhou com rancor para Snape.

Gina olha para Draco e sussura um: você me paga.

E Draco sussurra de volta: como vc prefere em beijos ou em outra coisa?

Gina fica com raiva das piadinhas de Draco, mas decide responder na mesma moeda

- Então vai demorar muito pra você me pagar porque até você aprender como se faz vai demorar. - disse com sorriso e olhar maliciosos

O que faz fechar o sorriso de Draco.

Nesse momento, Snape pigarreia alto.

- Formem duplas. Um aluno do sexto ano com um do sétimo. Rápido. - disse ele

Harry se levantou e foi na direção de Gina, Snape, que queria mirar em alguém toda sua ira. Disse:

- Srta. Weasley, com o Sr. Malfoy. - disse Snape - Lovegood com.. aff Potter.

Harry olhou irritado para Snape, mas resolveu não discutir, foi sentar ao lado de Luna.

- Você não quer sentar comigo? - perguntou Luna

Draco olhou para Gina.

- Ei, como é, não vai vir não? - perguntou ele - Eu não tenho o dia todo Weasley.

- Venha você até aqui Malfoy. - disse Gina irritada

- Weasley, ponha logo sua cadeira aqui, não temos o dia todo para suas frescuras. - disse Snape enquanto Draco deixa aparecer um sorrisinho sem vergonha

- Ah que ótimo, vou ter que fazer um resumo de uma matéria que eu não sei e ainda por cima com você. - disse Gina revirando os olhos

- Eu sei que você adoraria estar no quarto comigo, mas agora, vamos nos concentrar no dever. - disse Draco ironicamente

- Olha, quem diria, você querendo se concentrar no dever. - disse Gina sarcasticamente

- Sabe Virginia, eu não tenho culpa de ter um alto QI. - disse Draco sorrindo

- Nossa... Você e inteligência, definitivamente não combinam. - disse ela

- Pode ser, mas eu e você, na cama, combinamos bastante. - disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente

- Malfoy, você tem sérios problemas. - disse ela irritada

- Você sabe que se não fosse aquela maluca da sua amiga, nós dois tinhamos transado ali no corredor. - disse ele sorrindo

- Não teriamos feito nada. - disse Gina tentandoi não olhar para ele

- E vc ainda ficou irritadinha porque ela interrompeu, não negue. - completou ele

Gina ficou irritada e vermelha, ficando com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos.

- O que foi, te fiz ficar envergonhada? - perguntou ele colocando a mão na coxa dela

- Tira essa mão daí agora. - disse Gina começando a sentir um calor horrível com o toque da mão dele

- Não se preucupe, comigo você pode ser sem vergonha, afinal já foi. - disse ele subindo mais a mão

- Eu mandei você parar. - disse Gina quase se rendendo ao toque dele

- Que foi, quer que eu pare por que? - perguntou ele com a mão ja embaixo da saia dela, indo em direção a calcinha dela

- Porque.. porque.. - mas ela não conseguiu terminar, já que Draco estava afastando devagar a calcinha dela para o lado

- Por que... Por que? - perguntou ele suavemente

- Eu.. eu.. ah..

Draco nem deu tempo dela responder, colocou o dedo indicador em sua intimidade, fazendo com que Gina levantasse e derrubasse tudo que tinha sobra a mesa, atraindo muitos olhares curiosos.

Draco faz uma cara de curioso e finge que nem é com ele.

- Weasley? - perguntou Snape

- Gina? - perguntou Harry

- Ah... o tinteiro do malfoy caiu no meu pé... - respondeu Gina ainda vermelha

- Esses Weasley sem educação. - sussurra Malfoy audivelmente

Deixando Gina ainda mais irritada e vermelha.

- Então se o motivo do escândalo foi só esse srta Weasley, acho que já pode se sentar. - disse Snape

Gina se sentou recebendo o olhar de todos, principalmente o de Harry.

- Me desculpa, é que da ultima vez você só deu uns gemidos, foi tão bom assim? - perguntou Draco

Gina olhou com raiva para ele, como ele podia ser tão piadista...

- Não, não foi tão bom. - respondeu ela o encarando

- Então você admite que foi bom? - perguntou ele

- Eu não vou admitir nada, porque não foi bom, você só... só me pegou de surpresa. - respondeu ela

- Quer que eu te pegue de "surpresa" de novo?

- Se você fizer isso novamente, eu juro que vou gritar tanto que vão pensar que você tava tentando me extuprar. - respondeu ela

- Da última vez você ficou tão sem fôlego que eu acho que você nem suspirar vai conseguir quanto mais gritar. - disse ele

- Ora seu convencido, fique sabendo que podia ter sido muito melhor. - disse Gina irritada

- Agora você está adimitindo que foi bom? - perguntou ele

- Malfoy, cala a boca e me deixa em paz. - disse ela revirando os olhos

- Calma ruiva, foi só um dedo, imagina se fossem dois... - disse Draco sarcasticamente

- Por mim você naum tinha encostado nem um! - falou Gina um pouco alto

- Não precisa gritar assim todo mundo vai ficar sabendo, ou é isso que você quer? Eu sei q isso vai fazer bem pra você, mas eu preciso dormir e se você fizer propaganda vai formar fila na minha porta. - disse Draco

Continua...

N/as: Oi.  
Esse capítulo foi caprichado.  
Esperamos que gostem.  
REVIEWS por favor...

Kaliandra, valeu pela review... 


	3. Lições Nada seguras

Capítulo 3 

Gina já tinha tomado banho e estava deitada em sua cama, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco, aquilo era muito insano. Estava tão distraída que quase caiu da cama com o barulho na janela, olhou depressa e viu Edwiges, a coruja branca, batia com o bico na janela, Gina foi até a janela e a abriu, fazendo com que o o vento gelado da noite entrasse no quarto.

A coruja entrou rapidamente no quarto e se alojou na cama da ruiva, Gina foi até ela e pegou um bilhete que estava amarrado na pata direita de Edwiges.

O que Harry queria? Perguntou-se Gina.

"Gina, me encontre perto da floresta proibida, quero te mostrar uma coisa, Harry", Gina leu e releu o bilhete intrigada, o que ele queria mostrar? Pegou seu robe e seus sapatos e saiu do quarto. Ja eram mais de nove da noite e Gina resolveu não fazer barulho, em pouco tempo ela já estava fora do colégio, olhou em direção a floresta e avistou Harry, ele acenou para ela.

Ela andou mais rápida, estava congelando.

- Oi. - disse ele a beijando

- Oi, o que você quer me mostrar? - perguntou ela tremendo

- Vem. - disse Harry segurando a mão dela e a conduzindo para dentro da floresta

Eles andaram um pouco e Gina ja ia reclamar quando Harry parou.

- Ali. - disse ele apontando para alguma coisa

Gina olhou e viu um unicórnio, era lindo, um filhote, pequeno e branco, parecia tão puro e inocente.

- É lindo Harry. - disse ela o encarando

- Eu estava aqui perto a tarde e ouvi uns barulhos, entrei na floresta e o vi, sabia que você ia gostar. - disse ele tocando o rosto dela

Gina apenas sorriu, Harry se aproximou dela e a beijou, ela se sentia péssima, enquanto ele a beijava, Gina pensava em Draco. E então, de repente, ouviram um barulho de galhos.

Eles olharam para os lados, e então, viram um vulto, Harry apanhou a varinha e entrou na frente de Gina.

- Lumus. - disse ele

Ouviram um baque no chão e Harry apontou a varinha, era um homem, Gina logo reconheceu.

- Slughorn. - disse ela

Harry se aproximou do professor e verificou se ele estava respirando.

- Gina, fique aqui, eu vou pedir ajuda, não saia daqui. - disse Harry antes de se virar e sair andando em direção ao castelo

Gina olhou para Slughorn, estirado no chão, ele estava com o rosto pálido, os cabelos bagunçados, ela se virou, olhando para onde Harry tinha ido, e quando se virou novamente, Slughorn estava de pé, parado, a olhando.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Onde está? - perguntou ele com a voz abafada e com os olhos embaçados, ele parecia realmente estranho

- On... onde está o.. o ... o que? - perguntou Gina dando alguns passos para trás

- Onde está? - perguntou ele quase gritando

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Isso pareceu irritar bastante Slughorn, já que ele começou a andar na direção dela. Gina nem pensou muito, se virou e começou a correr, que ótimo, estava congelando e pra variar tinha um maluco atrás dela, onde estava Harry? Se perguntava ela.

Então, ela parou, Slughorn, que estava atrás dela, apareceu na sua frente. Gina deu um grito abafado. Ele nem deu tempo dela se mexer, a empurrou com tudo, fazendo com que Gina batesse com as costas contra uma árvore.

Ela sentiu uma dor horrível, ele a puxou, a jogando no chão.

- Onde está? - perguntou ele abrindo o robe dela

Gina estava em pânico, ela tremia de frio e medo.

- Eu sei que está com você. - disse ele rasgando um pedaço da camisola dela, deixando um de seus seios a mostra

Gina se cobriu com a mão.

- Sua maldita. - disse Slughorn colocando as mãos no pescoço dela e começando a apertar com força

Gina começou a socar, chutar, arranhar, fazer tudo que conseguia, ela não conseguia gritar, e sua respiração estava começando a faltar.

Ela olhou para os olhos de Slughorn, ele parecia que estava sendo controlado por alguma coisa, mas sem sombra de dúvida, aquele não era seu professor de poções.

Então, de repente, Gina ouviu passos. Alguém gritando "sectumsempra", uma voz masculina, Slughorn caiu inconciente ao seu lado, ensanguentado, ela estava coberta com o sangue do professor, ela olhou, esperando ver Harry, e levou um susto, ao ver Draco, com a varinha na mão, uma expressão de irritação e nervoso, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, os dois se olharam e ao ver que aparentemente Gina estava bem Draco tentou disfarçar a expressão de preocupação.

- Olhe o que você fez! Isso é artes das trevas e se... e se... e se ele estiver morto? Hein seu estúpido? - perguntou Gina já de pé

- O que? Eu salvo sua vida e você fica reclamando? Eu achei que burrice fosse caracteristica só da lufa-lufa, mas estou vendo que é da grifinória também, como eu fui estúpido de achar que podia vir alguma coisa que prestasse da grifinória. - responde Draco irritado

- Cala boca! - disse Gina

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora, quando alguem quiser te atacar, eu só vou vir pra assistir e bater palmas! - disse Draco já gritando

- Ótimo, vá embora, eu não precisava da sua ajuda. - disse Gina irritada

- Eu notei. - disse Draco

- Ah, claro, aposto que você só tava aqui por que me seguiu não foi? - perguntou Gina mais irritada com o comentário dele

- Eu, seguindo você? - perguntou Draco rindo

- Isso mesmo, por que apareceu tão depressa? - perguntou ela em resposta

- Bom, sabe, apesar de ter essa cara de mal, eu sempre salvo as meninas indefesas. - respondeu ele sarcasticamente

- Escuta, eu não to nem aí se você salva ou não. - disse Gina irritada

- Olha, você é completamente desequilibrada. Se eu fosse você, já estaria agradecendo. - disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente

- Desequilibrada? Eu? Quem foi que matou o professor? Eu acho que não fui eu. - disse ela o fitando

- Escuta Weasley, eu só o ataquei, porque ele estava atacando você. Entendeu, é simples, como um mais um são dois. - disse ele irônico

- Ah, e pra isso precisava matar ele? - perguntou ela ja com a voz elevada

- E daí? Ele não ia com a minha cara mesmo. - respondeu Draco dando de ombros

- Sabe Draco, você é igualzinho ao seu pai. - disse ela o encarando de forma fria

- Obrigado. Não achei realmente que você tivesse tão bom gosto, mas tem afinal me escolheu. - disse ele

- Até numa hora dessas você é convencido. - disse Gina o olhando irritada

- Admita, você bem que gosta. - disse ele a olhando de cima a baixo

- Você é um egocêntrico. - disse ela

- Tudo bem, então o egocentrico, vai embora, e vai deixar você aí toda suja de sangue com o peito de fora, pra quem quiser ver, afinal eu já vi tudo que eu queria, e nós sabemos que não foi dificil. - disse ele com um olhar sacana e uma sobrancelha levantada

Draco se vira e começa a andar e Gina começa a reclamar.

- Eu não acredito, como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota a ponto de matar outra e não estar nem aí com isso? Mas claro, tinha que ser você né Malfoy, você só quer saber de si, não está nem ai pra ninguém, que se exploda o mundo, esse deve ser seu lema. E... e... - mas ela parou de falar, ao ver que Draco ja estava bem longe

Ela se da conta de que não pode ficar ali, já que estava sem sua varinha, com a camisola rasgada e com um professor morto ao seu lado. Ela fica irritada de ter que ir atrás de Draco, mas prefere isso do que ficar sozinha com o cadáver do professor Slughorn. Ela começa a andar na direção de draco, se amaldiçoando por ter saído de seu dormitório aquela noite. Ela acelera o passo pois a floresta proibida não é um lugar que ninguem gostaria de ficar a essa hora da noite, sem varinha e sem camisola principalmente, e se Hagrid aparecesse?

Em poucos minutos ela alcança Draco.

- Sim? - pergunta ele ao notar a presença dela

- Eu, resolvi vir, mas não pense que foi por causa da sua agradável companhia. - respondeu ela

- Então foi pelo que? - perguntou ele a encarando

- Eu não lhe devo explicações. - respondeu ela irritada

- Ja que é assim, com licença, eu preciso dormir. - disse ele saindo da floresta

- Eu não posso seguir assim! - disse Gina se referindo ao fato de estar com a camisola rasgada

- E eu com isso? - perguntou ele se virando para encará-la

- Você podia fingir que se importa. - respondeu ela completamente irritada com o jeito dele

- Mas eu me importo, por mim está ótimo assim. - disse ele olhando para o corpo dela

- Malfoy seu cachorro. - disse Gina corando

- Não era disso que você me chamava quando estavamos...

- EU JÁ SEI! - gritou Gina

- Eu sei que você já sabe, mas não custa relembrar. - disse ele

Nessa hora Gina partiu pra cima de Draco que só teve tempo de segurá-la pelos pulsos e antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, ele já estava colando os lábios nos dela. Ele a beijava com desejo, ela tentou resistir, mas acabou se entregando, entreabrindo a boca, para receber a lingua possessiva e quente de Draco, Gina sentiu um calor, apesar da noite estar bem fria. Ele a soltou, colocando a mão na cintura e a outra nas costas dela. Ela levou uma das mãos até os cabelos, e a outra, ao peito dele. Ele mordia o lábio inferior dela, enquanto os toques ficavam mais quentes, Gina estava se entregando novamente, e isso não podia acontecer, mas ela novamente, perdia sua razão nas mãos de Draco. Ela começou a abrir a blusa dele, e ele ja levantava a barra da camisola dela devagar. Os beijos se tornaram mais profundos e longos. Draco colocou a mão na coxa dela, subindo devagar, ela tinha acabado de abrir toda a blusa dele e agora o arranhava devagar. Quando ele alcançou o que queria, Gina ficou com a respiração pesada, dando longos suspiros, fazendo com que Draco desse um sorriso malicioso.Eles se beijaram novamente e Gina já não pensava em nada, só no toque de Malfoy, a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Draco começou a morder o pescoço dela, causando arrepios nela. Draco sabia onde tocá-la, e isso deixava tudo mais excitante. Quando ela estava prestes a abrir a calça dele.

- Gina! Onde você está? - era a voz de Harry

Gina se afastou rapidamente de Draco, fazendo com que ele a olhasse irritado.

- MERDA. Tinha que ser a santa Potter. O rei dos mal-comidos. - disse Draco

- Cala a boca Malfoy. - disse Gina o encarando

- Isso vai correndo pra santa Potter, vamos ver se ele faz melhor. - disse Draco irritado

- Da pra você calar essa boca? - disse Gina irritada

- Só você gemer é injusto não acha não? - perguntou Draco

- Gina? Sou eu, Harry. - ouvia-se Harry ao longe

- Escuta, eu tenho que ir, e você, arranje um jeito de sumir daqui. - disse Gina

- Não acha que tá frio demais pra ir nesses trajes, ou na falta deles? - perguntou Draco

Gina se deu conta de que estava seminua e procurou seu robe, ótimo, ela tinha esquecido na floresta.

-Ah, que ótimo. - disse ela irritada

- Realmente ótimo e teria sido melhor se o santo potter não tivesse interrompido. - disse Draco

- Quer saber, eu vou assim, chegando lá, eu explico pro Harry. - disse ela ignorando o comentário de Draco

- Isso... Vai dizer o que, só por curiosidade? - perguntou Draco cruzando os braços

- Ué, que eu fui atacada pelo professor Slughorn. - respondeu Gina como se aquilo fosse o óbvio

- Aham, foi atacado por um homem desmaiado.. .que continua desmaiado pelo que eu imagino... então ele acordou só pra rasgar sua roupa? - perguntou Draco

- E por que você não me da uma idéia, ao invés de ficar atrapalhando as minhas? - perguntou Gina

- Por que eu deveria? - perguntou ele

- Bom... por que por sua culpa, eu estou aqui agora. - respondeu ela irritada

- Não seja por isso eu vou embora então, talvez no caminho eu encontre alguem que termine seu serviço e cobre mais barato. - disse ele irritado

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum até ter me ajudado. Ou eu vou ser obrigada a contar quem matou o professor Slughorn. - chantageou ela

- E você acha que isso vai fazer mesmo alguma diferença? Eu digo pro meu pai que ele me atacou primeiro e pronto. - disse Draco

- E como você vai explicar o feitiço que usou? - perguntou Gina

- Ora, vou dizer que foi o primeiro que passou pela minha cabeça numa situação como aquela. - respondeu Draco

- Sim e como você aprendeu a usar um feitiço desses? Isso é arte das trevas, ou você não sabia? - perguntou Gina

- Você é mesmo muito mal agradecida Weasley. - disse Draco

- Não mude de assunto Malfoy. - disse Gina

- Gina. Gina. - chamou Harry, só que agora mais perto

- Seu namoradinho ta te chamando, você não vai não? - perguntou Draco

- Como você mesmo disse, o namoradinho é MEU, então EU decido o que faço. - respondeu Gina

- Tudo bem, então eu vou junto, se você não agradece por eu ter te salvado espero que o Potter tenha educação. - disse Draco

- Não. Você ficou maluco? - perguntou Gina

- Por que? Ele acha que só ele gosta de dar esses passeios noturnos? - perguntou Draco malicioso

- Malfoy, o Harry não é tarado como você. - disse Gina

- É por isso q você prefere a mim? Por que você não termina logo com o santo Potter, admita que eu faço melhor do que ele, ou quem sabe vocês ainda não tenham feito nada e você esteja esperando um milagre. - alfineta Draco

- E você, por que não assume logo que sente ciúmes de mim? - perguntou Gina

- EU CIUMES DE VOCÊ? HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

- Isso mesmo, ciúmes. - respondeu ela - Eda pra você rir mais alto pro Harry nos encontrar?

- Por que não chama você, a namoradinha é sua não é? - perguntou Draco já sem o sorriso colocado

- Escuta, pra mim chega, eu to indo. - disse ela começando a andar

- Tudo bem então eu vou dormir, faça o que você quiser. - disse Draco irritado

- Vai pro inferno. - grita Gina

- Estava nele agora pouco. - berra Draco

- Estúpido. - grita Gina de longe

Mas Draco já estava longe demais para ouvir o que ela tinha dito.

- Gina.

Ela gelou com aquela voz, se virou lentamente e encontrou Harry parado a olhando.

- Obrigada. - disse ela

- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou ele

- Ai Harry, eu to com uma dor nas costas e na cabeça. - disse Gina colocando a mão na cabeça

- Harry, eu encontrei o Professor. - disse Hagrid que tinha aparecido atrás dele

- Como ele está? - perguntou Harry

- Está vivo, mas tem uns cortes bem feios no peito. E, isso é de alguém? - perguntou Hagrid mostrando o robe rasgado de Gina

Harry olhou para Gina e esta fez que sim com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu naquela floresta Gina? - perguntou Harry franzindo a testa

- Eu, eu não me lembro, Harry, eu desmaie e quando acordei ja estava fora da floresta. - respondeu Gina

- Nossa Gina, eu acho melhor você ir até a enfermaria, vem, eu levo você. - disse Harry

- Harry, e quanto ao Slughorn? - perguntou Hagrid

- Eu não sei. - respondeu Harry

- Aquilo tinha cara de artes das trevas. - disse Hagrid desatento

- É... - disse Harry preucupado, quem mais conheceria os feitiços do príncipe?

Harry leva Gina até a enfermaria, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares de um certo loiro.

Continua...

N/as: Esse capítulo saiu mais rapido que os outros graças aos comentarios, qto mais comentarem mais rapido vem os capitulos.  
Nós adoramos ver que a fic já tem 5 reviews.

Respondendo as reviews:

Miaka: Valeu pelas dicas e que bom que você ta gostando da fic.  
JuPiAzZaLuNgA: Valeu pela review, você pediu, tá ai, o terceiro capítulo, que bom que você gostou.  
Helena Malfoy : Que bom que você gostou, valeu pela review...

Palavrinha que nos deixa feliz: Reviews... por favor..

Que bom que ta todo mundo gostando...

Beijos e até o próximo.


	4. Voltando a Escola

Era noite e todos os alunos estavam dormindo a essa hora, a não ser alguns engraçadinhos que tentavam danificar as penas. Anti-cola, enquanto isso um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos negros como túneis, arrumava seu estoque, recentemente saqueado por um dos alunos "insones" de Hogwarts.

- Ah quando eu pegar quem fez isso o engraçadinho vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu. - pensa Snape.

De repente um barulho tira a atenção do professor.

- Narcisa? - pergunta Snape.

Mas era só mais um pote enfeitiçado que tinha se quebrado.

- Hum... - murmura Snape decepcionado.

Essa mulher está me enlouquecendo, a estou imaginando em todo lugar. - pensa Snape.

- Porque essa cara severus? - pergunta uma voz feminina atrás de Snape

- Bellatrix? Bom hoje não estou muito disposto mas se você fizer questão eu faço um esforço.

- NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO NÃO VIM AQUI PRA ISSO. - grita Bellatrix nervosa.

- Não?nunca imaginei que viesse aqui por outros motivos... - retruca Snape irônico.

- Aquilo... aquilo foi um acidente, NUNCA MAIS VAI SE REPITIR, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?

- Entendi, mas nunca vi ninguem gostar tanto de um acidente - diz Snape.

- Pois fique você sabendo que você foi um dois piores que eu já tive-diz Bellatrix tentando parecer calma.

- Então o que você está fazendo aqui?-pergunta Snape.

- Er...vim ver se minha irmã continua com o mesmo péssimo gosto-diz Bellatrix,o que faz fechar o sorriso sarcastico de Snape.

- Já viu que ela não está aqui então acho que já pode ir embora-diz Snape impaciente.

-Que bom pra ela,mas porque ficou com essa cara severus?é óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela cairia em si,qualquer um preferiria Lucius. - diz Bellatrix se aproximando de Snape com um sorrisinho malicioso e debochado.

- Escute aqui Lestrange, não tenho tempo, humor nem vontade pra ficar ouvindo suas piadinhas. - diz Snape agarrando e emprensando Bellatrix contra a parede.

-Escute aqui Snape. - diz Bellatrix sacando a varinha.

- Escute aqui você, ou você vai embora ou dumbledore vai achar uma comensal morta aqui, e eu garanto que ele não vai ficar nada triste com isso. - diz Snape, arrancando a varinha de Bellatrix e a pondo contra o pescoço dela.

- Me solte. - diz Bellatrix com a voz abafada por causa da varinha.

- Porque eu deveria? - pergunta Snape.

- Milorde... - susurra Bellatrix já sem folego.

- Milorde confia plenamente em mim, posso acusa-la de traidora e ele ainda vai me agradecer. - diz Snape apertando com mais força o pescoço de Bellatrix.

- Vá embora Bellatrix, esta me enjoando. - diz Snape,mais por medo da ameaça de Bellatrix do que por pena ou outra coisa.

Snape solta Bellatrix que quando ele se vira, tenta pegar de volta sua varinha.

- Ah você não vai ser tão estúpida assim, vai Bellatrix. - diz Snape,quase quebrando o pulso de Bellatrix.

- Vá embora antes que eu me irrite, e de adeus a sua varinha. - diz Snape rispido.

Sem escolha Bellatrix sai.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Narcisa... - diz uma voz rouca e fria.

- Sim?... - responde a bela mulher que fazia amor com Lucius.

- Você tem estado estranha ultimamente. - diz Lucius beijando os seios da esposa.

- O que? - pergunta Narcisa dispersa.

- Disse que você tem estado estranha, como agora. - responde Lucius rispido,parando de acariciar a esposa.

- Não é nada. - responde Narcisa, mas o nada tinha nome:Severus Snape,e era nele que estava pensando nesse momento e em todas as noites que fazia amor com Lucius,só assim ela consegiua finjir o prazer que o marido esperava.

- Ok. - responde Lucius contrariado.

Os dois continuam se "amando" e Narcisa só faz pensar em Snape.

- Sev... - ela sussura.

- O QUE? - pergunta Lucius agressivo.

- O que foi? - pergunta Narcisa,após tomar consiência do que dissera.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA NARCISA MALFOY, OUVIMOS MUITO BEM,EU E VOCÊ O QUE DISSE - diz Lucius.

- Lucius querido,você está um pouco paranoico desde a fuga de azkaban,meu bem eu não disse nada - responde Narcisa tentando com muito sucesso parecer calma,nem ela saberia depois como conseguira mentir tão bem.

- É bom pra você que eu esteja mesmo Narcisa. - diz Lucius rude e desconfiado.

Lucius se levanta e se veste,descendo e deixando Narcisa só na cama,com a lembrança do seu perigoso olhar ao sair.

Será que ela conseguira convence-lo e ele estava com aquele olhar só pra ver se ela se contradizia ou ele realmente não tinha acreditado?

Fosse como fosse era melhor avisar a Severus.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Narcisa tinha passado a noite inteira acordada pensando se Lucius(que não tinha voltado para o quarto) tinha ou não acreditado e em como falar com Snape, afinal cada minuto é precioso nessas horas,mas como avisar sem se denunciar?

E pensando bem,não foi só o sussuro do nome de Snape que poderia denuncia-la.tinha também Bellatrix,Narcisa nunca imagina que sua irmã que demonstrava total aversão a Snape fosse parar na cama dele, e se ela denunciasse Narcisa a Voldemort?ele concerteza acharia estranho e iria interroga-la e com os métodos nada agradaveis iria descobrir também que Narcisa tinha pedido a Snape para proteger draco no serviço que milorde tinha ordenado que fosse feito sem ajuda,e que Snape concordara em ajudar(arriscando a própria vida,fato que Narcisa nunca esqueceria)e por último mas não menos importante que Narcisa ajudara Lucius a escapar de Azkaban e o escondia em casa.

Então agora,sua vida dependia de Bellatrix e Snape...

E sinceramente ela não sabia em qual dos dois deveria confiar,ou se devia confiar em algum dos dois...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Bella - diz uma voz fria

- Milorde?

- Quem esperava que fosse?

- Ninguem milorde, desculpe a dispersão-responde Bellatrix

-Sabe que de você eu perdoo quase tudo não é Bella?-pergunta Voldemort,enquanto nagini passei pelo seu novo corpo.

-Milorde é muito generoso-responde Bellatrix

-Sabe Bella,você e lestrange são os meus comensais favoritos,porém gosto mais de você-diz Voldemort com um ar estranhamente sedutor.

-Me honra muito Milorde-responde Bellatrix surpresa com o tom de Voldemort.

-Era só isso que eu queria dizer Bella,pode ir.-Ordena Voldemort.

-Como Milorde preferir-responde Bellatrix confusa.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Narcisa resolve avisar a Snape naquele exato momento antes que fosse tarde,mas sair dali agora com Lucius daquele jeito seria muito arriscado,ainda mais indo pra Hogwarts, e se ele ouvisse alguem comentando? aqueles malditos elfos!

Mas mesmo assim era melhor ir rápido,faria como na noite anterior,tentaria parecer calma seria firme e negaria tudo até o fim.

-Lucius.-chama Narcisa.

-O que você quer?-pergunta o marido grosso.

-Estou avisando que vou a Hogwarts,ver Draco,ele precisa de apoio pra tarefa que milorde ordenou,e você sabe muito bem que do sucesso de draco,depende a sua vida-diz Narcisa,dessa vez com uma firmeza não finjida.

Lucius só bufa em resposta.

-Bom já está avisado,eu estou indo-diz Narcisa.

Conseguira,passara por Lucius,e agora iria atras de Snape,não na ocasião que ela queria mas iria vê-lo.

já estava ficando desgastante,entrar e sair de Hogwarts sob os olhares reprovadores de macgonagall e cia,aquele bando de sangue-ruins ,e ela tinha certeza de que só entrava em Hogwarts porque Dumbledore tinha certeza de que ela ia falar com Snape,em quem ele confiava plenamente.

Salvar o Marido que já não amava mais e o filho, os únicos crimes dela que poderiam ser punidos com a morte.

-Severus

-Narcisa,o que faz aqui em plena luz do dia?-pergunta Snape surpreso com a ousadia e também feliz em ver de novo o rosto alvo de Narcisa.

-precisamos conversar...sobre draco-disse Narcisa,com medo dos olhares,principalmente os que vinham acompanhados da palavra legilimenius,era nessas horas que narcisa dava graças a deus de Lucius não ser oclumente,e lamentava dela não ser.

Snape apenas faz que sim com a cabeça.

Snape e Narcisa vão para a sala dele em silêncio. Eles chegam próximo a porta da masmorra mal iluminada.  
- Entre. - disse ele dando espaço para ela passar

Narcisa entrou na sala e logo as lembranças voltaram a sua mente, Snape a beijando, a amando, a tocando...

- E então? - perguntou Snape a assustando

- Anh? Ah sim, eu.. eu vim falar sobre uma coisa muito importante. - respondeu ela tentando manter a calma

- Draco? - perguntou Snape se apoiando na mesa

- Não, uma coisa que diz respeito a.. a nós dois. - respondeu Narcisa o encarando

- Então existe nós dois? - perguntou ele sorrindo maliciosamente

- Não, nunca existiu e nunca vai existir. - respondeu Narcisa

- Eu não sei porque, mas sua resposta não me convenceu. - disse Snape se aproximando um pouco dela

- Severus, não seja patético, é sério. - disse Narcisa

- Senão houve nada entre nós dois, e eu sou patético por que precisa justamente da minha ajuda, por que você não pede ajuda ao seu marido? - pergunta Snape irritado

- Você sabe que eu não posso. - respondeu Narcisa

- Então eu fiquei como segunda opção? - perguntou Snape mas Narcisa o interrompe

- NÃO! - respondeu Narcisa, que se envergonha ao notar o fervor da afirmação

- Então quer dizer que eu não sou a segunda opção? - perguntou ele se aproximando mais dela

- N.. não... - respondeu ela ficando de costas

- E o que você veio me pedir? - perguntou ele próximo ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse arrepiada

- Eu vim... vim pra pedir que você tenha cuidado com... com.. o Lucius. - respondeu ela tentando ignorar o que sentia

- Lucius? Por que? Ele está em Azkaban...

- Estava. - corrigiu Narcisa se virando para encará-lo

- Como assim? Ele fugiu, Milorde o ajudou? - perguntou Snape um pouco interessado

- Não, eu... eu ajudei. - respondeu Narcisa, seu olhar se encontrando com o dele

- Nossa, então, ele descobriu nosso segredinho? - perguntou Snape sorrindo maliciosamente

- Não, ainda não. - respondeu Narcisa

- Ainda não? Quer dizer que você concorda que nós temos um segredinho? - perguntou ele se aproximando cada vez mais

- Severus, pare com isso. - disse ela andando para trás, mas acabou sentindo a mesa atrás de si, Snape colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela

- Admita, você quer. - disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela

- Eu... eu... eu quero... - disse Narcisa antes de se render ao beijo

Ele a segurava pela cintura, mordendo o lábio inferior dela, enquanto ela tirava a blusa dele. Ele começou a morder o pescoço dela, e a tirar sua roupa com agilidade, ele terminou de tirar a ultima peça intima que ela usava e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa. Ela o olhava com desejo, as roupas dele já se encontravam jogadas pelo chão, ela levou as mãos até as costas dele, o arranhando e beijando seu pescoço, ele levou a mão até a coxa dela, passando a mão devagar pela virilha dela e depois começando um toque mais íntimo, Narcisa soltava suspiros e ele a beijava com urgência, parou de excitá-la e a puxou para perto, a penetrando devagar, para depois começar um ritmo rápido, ela segurava os cabelos negros dele e ele tinha as mãos nas pernas dela, a segurando firmemente.

- Severus... - disse ela entre um suspiro e outro

Ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, descendo devagar, para depois beijá-la e morder seu queixo, seu pescoço e se ocupar com seus seios, os mordendo devagar, sugando-os, tocando-os, explorando-os por completo. Narcisa fechou os olhos, para aproveitar melhor o prazer que sentia. Ele levou a mão até os cabelos dela, os segurando, enquanto ela arranhava seu peito e em seguida sua barriga. Ele a beijou novamente, quando sentiram que iam chegar no limite, Snape a deitou sobre e mesa, não se separando dela, beijou seus seios colocando a mão sobre um deles, eles se separaram e Narcisa se deitou ao lado dele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Ficaram em silêncio, controlando a respiração rápida.

Snape continuava acariciando os seios dela, e ela levou a mão até a barriga dele, descendo e o tocando mais embaixo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ja era bem tarde quando Narcisa voltou para casa, tentou entrar sem fazer barulho, subiu as escadas, querendo tomar um banho e depois dormir, encontrou a luz do quarto acesa. Lucius a esperava completamente nu. Narcisa ficou um pouco surpresa e tentou esconder o cansaço.

- Você demorou. - disse ele um pouco irritado

- Eu pensei que ia ser rápido, mas demorou mais do que eu previa. - disse Narcisa

- Entendo. Você falou somente com o Draco? - perguntou ele um pouco desconfiado

- Sim. - respondeu ela, estava morta, seus ombros doiam, seu corpo todo doia

- Unh. - disse Lucius sério

- Eu vou tomar banho e já venho. - disse Narcisa cansada

- Não, eu te quero assim. - disse Lucius se levantando

- Lucius, agora não. - disse ela se afastando um pouco

- Por que? - perguntou ele impaciente

- Eu estou um pouco cansada. - respondeu Narcisa

- Cansada só em ter ido ver seu filho? - perguntou ele irritado

- Lucius, sair de casa e ir até Hogwarts é cansativo sabe? - perguntou Narcisa um pouco irritada devido ao cansaço que sentia

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero transar com a minha esposa agora, não posso? - perguntou ele em resposta

- Lucius, eu vou tomar banho, com licença. - disse Narcisa começando a sair do quarto

- Você não vai não. - disse Lucius a segurando pelo braço e a jogando sobre a cama

Em poucos minutos, Narcisa estava nua, com o Lucius a beijando.

- Lucius, pare com isso. - disse ela inutilmente

Lucius não dava atenção ao que ela dizia, só queria saber de seu prazer. A segurava com força contra seu corpo, mordendo seu pescoço.

Narcisa tentava fingir que estava gostando do que Lucius fazia, mas a imagem de Snape vinha em sua cabeça a toda hora. Ela tentou pensar nele, mas Snape nunca faria aquilo. Cansada de tudo ela empurrou Lucius.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Lucius ao ver a mulher se levantar da cama

- Eu estou cansada Lucius, eu só quero tomar um banho e dormir. E ainda tenho que passar por isso? - perguntou Narcisa irritada

- Escute aqui, você é MINHA mulher e vai fazer o que eu quiser. E o que eu quero agora é transar com você. Estive o dia inteiro sozinho aqui. - disse Lucius nervoso

- Com licença, eu vou para o banheiro. - disse ela se virando

Pela segunda vez, Lucius a segurou pelo braço, mas desta vez, Narcisa lhe deu um tapa. Lucius a olhou incrédulo antes de lhe devolver o tapa, fazendo com que ela caisse sobre a cama.

- NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A ME BATER. - disse ele a ameaçando

- Você não sabe como tratar sua própria esposa. - disse ela o olhando com raiva

- Ah, é? E quem sabe te tratar melhor, o Sev? - perguntou ele, os olhos brilhavam de ódio

- E se for? - perguntou ela o encarando

- NÃO SE ATREVA A ME TRAIR, EU JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ, E O SEU AMANTE. - falou ele nervoso

- Pare de gritar comigo, eu não sou uma qualquer, sou sua esposa. - disse Narcisa se levantando

- Você é uma vadia, que fica se deitando com qualquer um e quando chega em casa, está exausta. - disse Lucius a olhando com nojo

- Você não sabe o que está falando. - disse Narcisa

- Eu sei sim. Mandei uma carta para Draco, perguntando se você tinha visto ele, um pouco antes de você chegar chegou a resposta, e adivinha? Ele disse que você não foi vê-lo. Narcisa Malfoy, diga logo a verdade, ou então você vais e arrepender. - disse Lucius mostrand o pergaminho com a letra de Draco

Narcisa engoliu em seco, sua mentira estava começando a se complicar. E agora, o que iria fazer?

- ESTOU ESPERANDO. - disse ele cada vez mais irritado

Continua...

N/as: Esse capítulo só saiu graças à Srta. Almofadinhas, já que eu não estava muito bem, mas agora já estou bem melhor.  
Adorei ver que ja estamos com 12 reviews.  
Esse capítulo foi todo da Narcisa e do Snape, mas no próximo, vai ter mais D/G

Respondendo as reviews:

Srta. Weasel: Que bom que você está gostando da fic... Também adorei aquela frase.

Franinha Malfoy: Ta aí o 4º capítulo. Que ótimo que você gostou. Continue lendo.

Miaka : Valeu pelas sugestões, vamos ver se usamos, não garanto nada.

LolitaMalfoy: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. Também adoramos escrever. Agora, se o Draco vai assumir que gosta da Gina... só mais pra frente saberemos...

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: Que bom que você gostou da fic... É, a Gina ta confusa... Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Helena Malfoy: Que bom que você achou a fic ótima, nós nos esforçamos pra ficar boa. Ta aí o quarto capítulo espero que goste...

Line Malfoy: Xuxuzuda... Valeu pela review e que bom que você ta gostando...

Valeu a todo mundo que deixou review...

To muito feliz que ta todo mundo gostando...

Palavrinha que nos deixa feliz: Reviews... por favor...

Beijos e até o próximo. 


	5. Amar se Aprende na Escola?

- Eu... eu fui falar com o... o... a... a Macgonagall. - respondeu Narcisa nervosa

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM SUA VADIA? - pergunta Lucius sacudindo ela

- Por que eu sabia que você não iria aceitar a ajuda dela. - responde Narcisa assustada com o comportamento violento do marido

- E VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU ACREDITO NESSA MENTIRA DE CRIANÇA?VOCÊ PEDINDO AJUDA PRA MCGONAGALL? E ELA AJUDANDO? NARCISA EU ESTOU PERDENDO A POUCA PACIÊNCIA QUE ME RESTA.- diz Lucius gritando e apertando Narcisa com força

- Lucius, pare com isso, eu estou falando a verdade. - disse Narcisa

- NÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ MAS VAI FALAR. - diz Lucius batendo em Narcisa ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Mas é muito perigoso pra você ir sozinho! - Diz uma mulher com aparência abatida.

- Eu sei lidar com esse tipo de gente,Tonks. - diz um homem pesaroso e com a aparência velha e cansada com os cabelos cada vez mais grisalhos.

- Ela tem razão remus, você não pode ir sozinho é perigoso e Tonks pode ajuda-lo. - diz a senhora Weasley.

- Não Molly, Tonks ainda está abatida com o que aconteceu com sirius é melhor que ela descanse. - diz Lupin.

- E VOCÊ VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ABATIDO?SIRIUS ERA SEU MELHOR AMIGO,MAS NEM POR ISSO VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR DE AGIR NÃO É?VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO IGUAL A ELE SE ISOLANDO E NÃO DEIXANDO QUE NINGUEM O AJUDE!REMUS EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ SE MACHUQUE,EU..EU..E COM VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM A SOLTA SABE-SE LÁ ONDE É MUITO PERIGOSO VOCÊ IR SOZINHO FALAR COM AQUELE LOBISOMEM!ENTENDA! - Diz Tonks chorando.

- Eu sei Tonks, mas o que pode me acontecer? O pior já aconteceu. - Diz Lupin olhando pra lua pela janela enquanto segurava as mãos de Tonks.

- Então você acha que o pior já aconteceu? E morrer não é ruim? - Pergunta Tonks aos prantos.

- Pelo menos eu não vou estar aqui na lua cheia pra machucar vocês. - Diz Lupin soltando as mãos de Tonks e com a cabeça baixa.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Rony, eu ja disse mil vezes, não é desse jeito que se segura a varinha. - disse Hermione impaciente ao ver Rony fazer o feitiço errado novamente.

Era um feitiço para provocar chamas em pequenos objetos.

- Escuta Hermione, eu estou me esforçando, não sou como você, que aprende tudo na hora. - dise Rony irritado

- Mas é tão simples. - disse Hermione tirando a varinha da mão de Rony e fazendo o feitiço perfeitamente

- Sabe Hermione, eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso. - disse Rony se jogando sobre uma das poltronas da sala comunal

- Ronald Weasley, não desista agora. - disse Hermione o encarando

- Me desculpe Hermione Granger, mas eu não vou conseguir. - disse Rony

- Ah Rony, não faça isso, você vai conseguir, é só um pouco de prática. - disse Hermione entregando a varinha para ele

- Hermione, isso é tão inútil. - disse ele se levantando

- Inútil, mas vai cair no exame. - disse Hermione com aquele ar de sabe-tudo

Rony revirou os olhos e tentou novamente, sem muito sucesso, só conseguindo provocar uma pequena faísca no masso de papel.

- Eu desisto Hermione. - disse Rony cabisbaixo

- Rony, você conseguiu um progresso. - disse Hermione

- Ah claro, grande progresso, uma faisquinha de nada. - disse ele a olhando irritado

- Mas pelo menos agora saiu alguma coisa da varinha. - disse Hermione

Rony a olhou como se estivesse insultado e se sentou novamente na poltrona.

Hermione foi até ele e se sentou no braço da poltrona.

- Ron, não importa se você consegue fazer um feitiço ou não, isso não importa pra mim. - disse ela, o olhar de ambos se encontrando

- Não mesmo? - perguntou ele sorrindo

- Não Ron. - respondeu ela

Quando estavam prestes a se beijar...

- Que merda. - disse Harry se jogando na outra poltrona

Hermione se levantou rapidamente e o olhou, enquanto Rony tinha uma expressão de irritação.

- O que aconteceu Harry? - perguntou Hermione

- Eu briguei com a Gina novamente. - respondeu ele passando a mão pelos cabelos irritado

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina descia as escadas irritada. Não por ter brigado com Harry, mas pelo motivo idiota. Só por causa de um maldito treino de quadribol.

Ela se sentou num dos bancos que ficavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts, próximo a estufa.

As vezes Harry conseguia ser tão idiota.

Só porque ela tinha falado que não poderia ir ao treino, ele começou a discutir.

Gina prendeu os cabelos ruivos num coque e ficou olhando para o nada. Só tentando se acalmar.

Estava tão distraída olhando para o chão que quando uma pessoa chegou por trás dela e falou em seu ouvido: Virginia, ela quase teve um troço.

Gina deu um grito e se levantou.

Gina olhou para ver quem era e encontrou Draco rindo, rindo não, gargalhando.

- Ah, tinha que ser o piadista oficial do colégio. - disse ela irritada

- Se você pudesse ver a sua cara você também riria. - disse ele voltando a rir

- HA HA HA. - disse ela ironicamente

- Acho que você não viu direito, se você não fosse quebrar eu emprestaria um espelho pra você. - disse Draco

- Eu acho que você ta me confundindo com alguém da sua família. - disse Gina irritada

- Não, eu acho que não, porque se você fosse da minha família não usaria essas roupas de segunda mão nem teria essa educação. - disse Draco

- Ora seu...

- Viu? Eu falei. - interrompeu Draco

- Escuta aqui Malfoy... Eu já estou bem irritada, e você está querendo acabar com a minha paciência? - perguntou Gina

- Se for possivel antes da primeira aula sim. - respondeu ele

- Chega. Eu não vou ficar aqui olhando pra essa sua cara nem mais um minuto. - disse ela irritada

- Quer uma foto? - perguntou ele sarcástico.

- Quero assim talvez eu consiga espantar as moscas lá de casa-Respondeu ela.

- Ah claro eu devia ter imaginado que aquilo lá era um chiqueiro,se bem que os chiqueiros devem ser mais limpos-Respondeu ele irritado pelo comentário de Gina.

- CALA A BOCA MALFOY!-Grita Gina.

- Gina esse cara está te perturbando?-Pergunta Harry que ouvia a discussão do caminho.

- E se estiver vai fazer o que pottinha?sair pra pedir socorro?-Insinua Malfoy.

- Vamos Harry,não vale a pena-Diz Gina.

- Você tem razão,pra que sujar ainda mais o banheiro da Murta com o sabgue do Malfoy?-Diz Harry deixando pra trás um Draco furioso.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry e Gina estavam a caminho da sala:

-Gina nós bem que podiamos matar esse tempo,é D.C.A.t. e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ver a cara do Snape.-Diz Harry.

-Mas e se ele der alguma coisa importante?-Pergunta Gina.

-E DESDE QUANDO O SNAPE DA ALGUMA COISA IMPORTANTE?ELE É UM COMENSAL GINA,ELE JAMAIS ENSINARIA DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS PRA GENTE!E TODA VEZ QUE EU TE VEJO VOCÊ ESTÁ COM O MALFOY,ATÉ ONDE EU ME LEMBRE O SEU NAMORADO SOU EU,E DEPOIS CONFORME FOR EU TENHO O PRINCIPE PRA ME AJUDAR.-Diz Harry se acalmando.

-Está bem...-Diz Gina se rendendo.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira conversando,conversando seria modo de dizer,porque Gina ficou desviando das perguntas desconfiadas de Harry durante todo o tempo das aulas.

-HARRY OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ,NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS ATRASADOS PRA AULA DA MACGONAGALL!-Diz Gina nervosa.

-Calma,nós inventamos qualquer coisa e ela vai nos deixar entrar.-Diz Harry tentando acalmar Gina.

Os dois correram pra chegar a sala de tranfiguração.

-Desculpe professora Macgonagall,é que nós tivemos um imprevisto...posso falar com a senhora depois?-Diz Harry tentando ganahr tempo.

-Pode Potter-Resmunga Macgonagall.

-Obrigado-Dizem Harry e Gina juntos.

-Hey,qual é o problema de vocês,o Snape deu aquele trabalho,porque vocês faltaram?-Pergunta Rony quando os 3 já estam sentados

-O que?-pergunta Gina.

-Isso que você ouviu.-Responde Rony.

-Mas ele disse que só ia dar esse trabalho semana que vem!-Reclama Gina.

-É mas deu hoje,e aí vocês vão fazer o que?-Pergunta Rony.

-Isso não é justo ele só deu o trabalho porque nós não estavamos1-Reclama Harry.

-Eu sei que não é justo,mas ele já deu,então vocês vão ao menos dizer onde estavam-Diz Rony encarando Harry e Gina.

-Aff...-Suspira Gina olhando feio para Harry.

-Eu vou dar um jeito,não se precupe-"Responde" Harry.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-REMUS VOCÊ NÃO PODE DECIDIR ISSO SOZINHO,A ORDEM NÃO É FORMADA SÓ POR VOCÊ,E NINGUEM FORÇOU TONKS A ENTRAR,SE ELA ENTROU É PORQUE TEM CAPACIDADE,E COM VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM À SOLTA NÃO PODEMOS ARRISCAR PERDER VOCÊ,ENTÃO EU CONTO COM SEU BOM SENSO DE LEVAR TONKS JUNTO.-Diz o Sr Weasley,com a aprovação de Tonks.

-...Está bem...-Diz Lupin vencido.

-Bom...então se cuidem vocês-Diz a Sra Weasley,chorosa pelos riscos que os dois corriam e feliz por Tonks ter conseguido uma aproximação com Lupin,mesmo que forçada.

-Bom vamos então...-Diz Lupin olhando cabisbaixo para Tonks.

Os dois saem.  
-Não é lindo Arthur?-Pergunta a Sra Weasley chorando.

-O que pode ser lindo numa guerra Molly?-Pergunta o Sr Weasley confuso.

-Que mesmo na guerra o amor resiste.-Diz a Sra Weasley olhando ternamente para o marido.

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Remus,será que a minha companhia é tão insuportável assim?-Pergunta Tonks,diante do silêncio que Lupin insistia em manter durante toda a viajem.

-Pelo contrário,era por isso que eu queria que ficasse,para que pelo menos os outros desfrutassem da sua companhia,acho um desperdicio uma pessoa tão lin...da morrer assim...ainda mais se for pelas minhas mãos...-Diz Lupin ainda sem olhar para Tonks.

-Você pode ao menos me olhar Remus?-Pergunta Tonks.

-Posso.-responde Lupin levantando a cabeça.

-Pois então preste bem atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer,nada feito ao seu lado é desperdicio,eu prefiro mil vezes morrer ao seu lado,mesmo que seja pelas suas mãos o que eu duvido que aconteça,do que morrer sem me defender pelas mãos dos covardes dos seguidores de Voldemort...-Diz Tonks,olhando com esforço para os olhos surpresos de Lupin,que faz desabrochar um sorriso.

-Se você prefere assim...-Diz Lupin dessa vez olhando fundo nos olhos de Tonks e com um sorriso alegre.

Apesar de não ser bem a resposta que Tonks esperava ela sorriu.Os dois conseguiram conversar alegremente durante todo o trajeto.

-Remus...se alguma coisa nos acontecer,eu quero que você saiba que...eu te amei muito.-Diz Tonks.

-Eu também,eu nunca vou esquecer você.-Diz Lupin se aproximando da boca de Tonks.

Tonks se aproxima mais de Lupin e os lábios dos dois se tocam.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Hermione?-Chama Rony ao pareceber que Hermione estava sozinha na sala comunal até aquela hora,até aí nenhuma novidade,mas porque com as luzes apagadas e com uma poção sendo preparada em cima da mesa?não era melhor com a luz acesa?

-hã?-Se assusta Hermione que deixa um pouco da poção cair na sua blusa.

-O que você está fazendo aí com a luz apagada?-Insiste Rony.

-Fale baixo vai acordar os outros.-Diz Hermione.

-Eu estou falando baixo,é alguma coisa ilegal?-Pergunta Rony.

-Até aonde eu saiba poção do amor não é ilegal,senão slughorn não teria ensinado pra gente.-se denuncia Hermione,com medo da reprovação de Rony por estar fazendo uma poção ilegal.

-Pra que isso,você fez a poção perfeitamente na sala,pra que praticar mais?...e isso tem o cheiro lá de casa...-Diz Rony

-Chega Rony,eu vou dormir e já é hora de você ir também,tchau-Diz Hermione nervosa.

-...Boa noite-Diz Rony confuso para a figura já distante de Hermione.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina olhou para o relógio da biblioteca e logo viu Madame Pince andando até ela, já eram 23:00 horas.

- Ei, isso são horas da senhorita ficar aqui? Pegue suas coisas e vá para seu dormitório. A biblioteca está fechando. - disse a bibliotecária, guardando os livros que estavam sobre uma das mesas

Gina guardou seus livros à contragosto na mochila. Se levantou e saiu da biblioteca.

Já estava virando no corredor que dava para a escada, quando ouviu passos atrás dela.

- Weasley, o que faz uma hora dessas andando pelos corredores? Veio ver se ainda tinha comida na cozinha? - perguntou Draco debochado

Gina se virou e o encarou com desprezo.

- Malfoy, por que você não vai visitar seu pai no esconderijo dele? - perguntou ela irritada

- Sabe Weasley, eu podia te dar uma detenção, já que você esta andando por ai, depois do horário de recolher. - disse Draco apontando para o distintivo de monitor

- E por que não dá? Afinal, esse deve ser o seu maior prazer não, dar detenções e fazer uso desse distintivo idiota. - perguntou ela o enfrentando

- Weasley, Weasley, se você veio aqui me provocar pra poder ter a diversão que o seu namoradinho não dá, pode ir embora. - disse ele rindo

- Você acha que se eu quisesse diversão viria procurar com você? - perguntou Gina

- Acho, afinal veio tantas vezes. - respondeu Draco

- Que eu saiba, foi você que invadiu a grifinória pra "conversar" comigo. - disse ela irritada

- E até onde eu vi, você adorou a conversa. - responde ele

- Ah, claro, não tinha nada melhor...

- Foi por isso que eu fui. - responde Draco irritado

- Ah, quanta consideração da sua parte. - disse ela irônica

- Eu sei que foi. - responde ele debochado

- Mas não precisa ter essa "consideração" de novo Malfoy. - responde Gina irônica, irritada e cansada da discussão

-Eu sei, eu devia procurar algo melhor. - diz Draco irritado pelo jeito como Gina o tratou

- Pois então procure algo melhor, MAS NA SUA ALA DO CASTELO, MALFOY. - diz Gina, indo pra cama

- NINGUEM EXPULSA DRACO MALFOY DE LUGAR NENHUM WEASLEY NOJENTA! - responde Draco puxando Gina pelo braço

- O que estava dizendo senhor Malfoy? - pergunta Mcgonagall,olhando com um ar frio.

-Ele estava dizendo que NINGUEM tira Draco Malfoy de lugar nenhum professora. - responde Gina olhando para Draco que contrariado solta Gina.

- O senhor confirma isso senhor Malfoy? - pergunta Mcgonagall deixando traços de irritação aparecerem em seu rosto.

- Não senhora... eu já estava indo... - diz Draco vermelho de raiva e sem olhar nos olhos de Mcgonagall.

-Então porque ainda não foi? Precisa de ajuda senhor malfoy? Quer que eu chame o professor Snape pra acompanha-lo até sua cama? - pergunta Mcgonagall sárcastica, enquanto Gina deixa aparecer um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Eu já estou indo, com licença. - diz Draco, cuspindo as últimas duas palavras.

- Senhor Malfoy da próxima vez que eu o encontar aqui a ESSA HORA OU EM QUALQUER OUTRA o senhor vai ajudar Hagrid com as lesmas na floresta proibida. - diz Mcgonagall.

- Sim senhora. - responde Draco possesso.

- Por enquanto, o senhor só vai ajuda-lo com os explosivins amanhã de manhã. - diz Mcgonagall, olhando pra noite fria lá fora, que com certeza não esquentaria até o dia seguinte.

- Sim senhora. - responde Draco com o rosto todo vermelho e indo em direção a Sonserina, antes que Mcgonagall pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Aquela cretina, grifinória. - pensa Draco em voz alta alta o suficiente pra um homem de cabelos e olhos negros que o seguia ouvir.

- Draco. - chama Snape.

- Sim? - responde Draco não esperando o último sermão da noite.

- O que fazia a essa hora na grifinória, se nós dois sabemos que não deveria estar lá? - Pergunta Snape embora já soubesse a resposta, por um meio mais simples do que perguntar.

- Achei que tivesse os seus meios de saber, e também achei que eles fossem ilegais em hogwarts... - responde Draco

- Muitas outras coisas são ilegais em Hogwarts. - diz Snape olhando sério para Draco

- Isso é problema meu. - Responde Draco

- É isso que vai dizer a Dumbledore, ou ao lord das trevas Draco?

- NÃO SE META NO QUE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, VOCÊ QUER TODA A GLÓRIA PRA VOCÊ MAIS NÃO VAI TER! - grita Draco que vai correndo para a Sonserina

Continua...

N/as: E ai?

Quanto tempo, foi mal a demora gente, é que volta às aulas significa escravidão, e como eu, Srta. Pontas, faço técnico de informática e médio, chego em casa morta...

Agradeçam a Srta. Almofadinhas, sem ela, o capítulo não ia sair, sei lá, tem me dado uns lapsos de memória horríveis...

Prometemos que vamos tentar atualizar rápido, um capítulo a cada semana...

Agradecimentos das reviews: LolitaMalfoy, Helena Malfoy, miaka, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy e NaNa MaLfOy.

Valeu pelas reviews gente, isso da uma força enorme pra gente continuar...

Esse capítulo teve mais D/G, mas o próximo, terá mais, não prometo nada

Beijos e até a próxima...

Gente: REVIEWS...

Leiam a song fic da Srta. Almofadinhas: http/ - A Rabiar 


	6. Veritaserum

-Maldita ruiva,mas ela vai me pagar,ela vai ver quem é Draco Malfoy,e nunca mais vai se esquecer!-Pensa Draco possesso. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Bem feito praquele loiro aguado-pensa Gina em voz alta enquanto ri,não tão baixo quanto ela imaginava.

-Gina?-Chama Luna com os olhos mais abertos do que deveriam e com um olhar muito mais perspicaz que o normal.

-LUNA?você me assustou...porque está me olhando assim?-Pergunta Gina assustada com o olhar de Luna.

-Por nada-Responde Luna com o semblante voltando ao normal.

-Ok...boa noite Luna-Diz Gina achando melhor ir dormir de uma vez,afinal ela poderia zombar da cara "nojenta" de Draco de manhã,sem ninguem por perto...

-Boa noite-Responde Luna.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-FALE LOGO SUA VAGABUNDA,EU ESTOU ESPERANDO A VERDADE!-Diz Lucius batendo em Narcisa.

-CHEGA!-Grita Narcisa.

-QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É SUA VAGABUNDA?EU AINDA NÃO QUEBREI SUA CABEÇA PRA VOCÊ AGIR ASSIM-Responde Lucius.

-VOCÊ QUER OUVIR A VERDADE?É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER?EU VOU DIZER MAISGARANTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO É HOMEM SUFICIENTE PRA ISSO...A VERDADE FOI A QUE VOCÊ OUVIU SE QUISER ACREDITAR ÓTIMO SE NÃO QUISER O PROBLEMA É SEU.-Diz Narcisa achando melhor não revelar nada,afinal mesmo sendo procurado Lucius ainda podia tirar DRaco dela ou tirá-la de Draco...

-POIS MUITO BEM,NÃO VOU BATER EM VOCÊ,TE MATAR SERIA POUCO,VOU DAR UM TEMPO PRA VOCÊ PENSAR EM TUDO QUE PODE PERDER NARCISA BLACK-Diz Lucius olhando pra foto de Draco,cuspindo em Narcisa e limpando com nojo o sangue dela,que havia mannchado toda a sua roupa.

-Pois muito bem Lucius...faça isso e eu vou embora,e veremos quem vai morrer primeiro...-Diz Narcisa num último momento de coragem.

-Vadia-Murmura Lucius antes de dar as costar à Narcisa e esta se arrastar até a cama e desmaiar.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Eu te amo Ninfadora.-Diz Lupin ainda embreagado pelo beijo de Tonks,aquele simples encostar de lábios...

-...Se você me ama,não me chame amis de Ninfadora-Diz Tonks sorrindo.

-Está bem...bom já está tarde e nós não vamos poder seguir viajem seria perigoso,estamos perto de hogsmeade podemos ficar na casa dos gritos se...não for muito sujo pra você...-Diz Lupin com doçura.

-Tudo ao seu lado fica lindo Remus.-Responde Tonks.

Lupin sorri e os dois vão para a casa,Lupin vai abrindo caminho tirando as teias de aranha e poeira do caminho de Tonks.

-Eu vou arrumar a cama pra você dormir,ela está velha e meio acabada mais eu acho que por essa noite da.-Diz Lupin.

-E Você vai dormir aonde?-Pergunta Tonks,olhando pra Lupin de um jeito diferente.

-Eu me arranjo em qualquer lugar.-Responde.

-Então se arranje comigo.-diz Tonks.

-O que?-Pergunta Lupin sem acreditar no que ouvia.

-Me ame Remus.-Diz Tonks caminhando e abraçando Lupin enquanto fecha a sua boca,para que a noite de amor não fosse interrompida pelos lamúrios dele.

Lupin só consegue soltar um suspiro enquanto Tonks o leva para a cama gasta,tira sua roupa e começa a morde-lo.

-Hoje você é minha vitima.-Diz Tonks mudando a cor dos cabelos para um preto sensual e colorindo a boca com um vermelho intenso.

Os dois se ama ardentemente toda a noite.

-Se todas as noites fossem assim eu jamais gostaria que amanhecesse-Diz Lupin abraçando Tonks e depois descendo sua mãos pelos seios agora fartos dela.

-Então finja que nunca amanhecerá-Diz Tonks explorando o corpo nada velho de Lupin e passando a mão nos cabelos grisalhos do amado que agora escondiam um rosto alegre e satisfeito e também sensual.

Os dois terminam a noite com leves mordidas de ambas as partes,principalmente de Remus,habilidoso,que ao finaçl da madrugada de amor toma Tonks em seus braços num beijo profundo...

-Tonks...-Começa Lupin quando Tonks o cala.

-Agora eu não quero ouvir lamentações.-Diz ela.

-Eu não tenho motivos pra me lamentar com você ao meu lado.-Responde ele.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Então Malfoy,dormiu bem?ou melhor acordou bem?-Pergunta Gina irônica fazendo questão de enfatizar o sobrenome de Draco,quando se encontram no salão principal.

-Sim muito bem-Responde draco decidido a não se deixar vencer.

-Ahh porque você me parece cansado...manhã dificil?-Insiste Gina.

-Sim mas não se preucupe,já tenho quem me relaxe à noite-Diz Draco piscando para Pansy que pisca hipnotizada de volta.  
-Pois faça bom proveito-Diz Gina já sem ironia.

-Pode deixar pela primeira vez vai ser proveitoso.-Diz Draco.

-Que bom,talvez você sinta algo parecido com o que o Harry me faz sentir.-Diz Gina.

-Sono?não era bem nisso que eu estava pensando...mas em todo caso acho que ele vai estar ocupado esta noite também,se conseguir fazer alguma coisa claro.-Diz Draco apontando pra Harry no outro lado do salão na mesa da Corvinal junto com Luna.

-Eu não entendi Malfoy-Diz Gina,dando a melhor resposta que pode no momento,afinal o olhar de Harry para Luna era no minimo muito comprometedor.

-Eu já esperava...bom weasley eu não tenho o dia todo pra ficar aqui abrindo seus olhos sardentos.bom dia-Diz Draco saindo vitorioso.  
-Porque...-susurra Gina olhando para Harry.

-Weasley nojenta,como ela pode se rebaixar assim nem de uma traidora do sangue eu esperava isso-Pensa Draco enciumado pelo olhar triste que Gina lançava a cena.

-Maldito Malfoy!estou perdendo o Harry por causa dele!-Diz Gina.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Bellatrix dormia despreucupadamente,depois de sair da guarda do esconderijo do lord das trevas até que nagini começa a percorrer seu corpo,fazendo com que ela acordasse.

-Nagini?-Se espanta Bellatrix.

-Não se assuste Bella-Diz uma voz fria e aguda vindo em sua direção.

-Milorde?eu...eu só estava dormindo...milorde disse que eu podia descansar,Rodolphus fez alguma coisa errada milorde?

-Não vim reclamar de nada Bella,não vim brigar com você.-Responde Voldemort.

-Então foi Rodolphus milorde?-Pergunta Bellatrix.

-Não fale nele Bella-Ordena Voldemort irritado.

-Como Milorde preferir.-Responde Bellatrix.

-Isso Bella, como eu preferir-Diz Voldemort,enquanto tira a máscara de Bellatrix e começa a fazer o mesmo com suas vestes,encostando o rosto frio nos seios quentes de Bellatrix.

Voldemort a toma,e ela não resiste,não porque era seu mestre,mas porque ela não queria resistir...

Bellatriz se entrega silênciosamente a Voldemort que termina de tirar sua roupa e a toma ali no sereno,pra quem quisesse ver,principalmente Rodolphus.

Os dois se possuiram até o dia clarear.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Sabe Hermione, eu estive pensando e eu acho que a Gina e o Harry, não estão muito bem. - disse Rony enquanto ele e Hermione subiam as escadas rumo a sala de DCAT.

- Rony, isso é problema deles. - disse Hermione um pouco aborrecida

- Não é não, ela é minha irmã. - disse Rony elevando um pouco a voz.

- Rony, sinceramente, eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com outras coisas, como a sua própria vida. - disse Hermione

- Falando nisso, o que você estava fazendo ontem até tarde na sala comunal? - pergunta Rony

- Eu... eu... nada. - respondeu Hermione olhando para um quadro qualquer

- Hermione Granger, olhe pra mim. - disse Rony

- Rony que parte do você cuidar da sua vida você não entendeu? - pergunta Hermione.

- Tudo que acontece com você faz parte da minha vida Hermione. - responde Rony

Hermione o olhou surpresa, abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, e quando Rony ia falar algo...

- Oi Uon Uon... - disse Lilá o abraçando por trás

- ...oi Lilá. - diz Rony irritado não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Ai amorzinho, ja estava com saudades. - disse ela o beijando na boca

Hermione observa a cena escondendo sua irritação. Lilá olha irritada para Hermione e acaricia Rony.

- Bom, nos vemos na aula. Tchau... Uon Uon. - disse Hermione se afastando

Rony ficou completamente irritado de Hermione ter ido embora, e ele ter que ficar lá, com Lilá e seus apelidos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina estava no vestiário do campo de quadribol, colocando o uniforme, já que dali a alguns minutos, estaria jogando contra a Sonserina, era a ultima no vestiário. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e começou a amarrar os tênis.

- Não adianta Weasley, nada vai melhorar essa sua cara pobre e feia. - disse um voz que entrara no vestiário.

- Será que o vestiário da Sonserina não é grande o suficiente pra você? - perguntou Gina

- É claro que é, mas eu quis ver com meus próprios olhos se o vestiário da grifinória conseguia ser tão ridiculo quanto os usuários. - respondeu.

- Ah, você está gastando seu precioso tempo só pra isso? - perguntou Gina deixando transparecer um pouco de sua irritação

- É você tem razão, eu devia estar gastando meu tempo com uma coisa mais útil afinal porque um vestiário não teria a cara dos seus donos, mas o tempo não foi de todo perdido. - disse ele a olhando maliciosamente

- Quer dizer que dessa vez você vai me dar calada? - pergunta ele

- É que ela fica exausta demais até pra gemer, em compensação acho que a Lovegood está gemendo bem... esta com uma cara mais tapada do que o de costume. - diz ele

- Por que em vez de ficar jogando indiretas, você não fala as coisas na cara? - perguntou ela irritada

- Mas na cara do que isso? Eu sabia que você era burra Weasley, mas não achei que fosse tanto, até a Lovegood foi mais esperta que você, se bem que escolher Potter é uma das maiores burrices que eu já vi, mas nem todas podem ter um Draco Malfoy, então Weasley como se sente sendo trocada pela criatura mais retardada do colégio? - debocha Draco

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, eu sei que você deve estar torcendo pra que eu troque o Harry por você, mas isso NÃO vai acontecer, eu o Harry nos amamos, ele me respeita, não é como você, um grosso e estupido que acha que tudo se resume em ir pra cama. - respondeu Gina

- Claro pra isso ele tem a Lovegood não é? - respondeu Malfoy.

- Você é um idiota, pare de inventar coisas que não existem. - disse Gina

- Sinceramente Weasley você acha mesmo que eles não estão fazendo nada? - perguntou Draco

- Acho, eu confio plenamente no Harry e na Luna. - respondeu Gina

- Tudo bem Weasley,a testa é sua. - diz Draco

- O que você realmente quer comigo? Me humilhar, me ridicularizar, me irritar, o que? - pergunta Gina elevando um pouco a voz

- Irritar talvez, ridicularizar e humilhar você e seu namoradinho já fazem muito bem o serviço. - responde Draco.

- CHEGA. Eu tenho que ir, e tomara que durante o jogo, você caia da vassoura, e bata com a cabeça, talvez assim, seu cérebro volte a funcionar, ops, se você tivesse um né? - disse Gina

- Pelo menos ele não tem nada pesando em cima. - diz Draco.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Aonde você pensa que vai sua vagabunda? - Pergunta Lucius.

- Eu vou à Hogwarts, FALAR COM MCGONAGALL E GARANTIR A SUA SOBREVIVÊNCIA, QUER VOCÊ ACREDITE, QUER NÃO. - Responde Narcisa

- Eu vou descobrir Narcisa seja o que for que estiver me escondendo. - Diz Lucius ameaçador.

-Morra tentando-Diz Narcisa saindo,nos últimos tempos era a coisa menos mentirosa que Narcisa tinha dito, afinal ia a Hogwarts, mas estava rezando pra não encontrar McGonagall, o que em parte seria fácil afinal como Severius era espião do Lorde das trevas ele podia conversar com ela sem que ninguem se opusesse, pensariam que Severus estaria tirando informações dela, quando na verdade estariam discutindo sobre o triunfo de milorde com a ajuda de Draco, pelo menos era o que Narcisa pensava, para evitar perguntas indesejadas ela fez um feitiço para esconder as feridas (que eram muitas) afinal Severus não era legilimente.

-Narcisa?-Chama Snape.

-Porque a surpresa Severus?-Pergunta Narcisa nervosa.

-Porque faz tão pouco tempo que esteve aqui... esqueça não vamos perder tempo entre e me conte porque veio. - Diz ele olhando fixamente nos olhos de Narcisa.

-Bom eu vim saber se teve progressos com Draco-Diz narcisa enquanto seus olhos claros são invadidos pelos negros de Snape.

-Não,ele se recusa a cooperar... -Diz Snape vendo as cenas da madrugada de horror.

-Sabe que se eu pudesse ajudaria -Diz Narcisa.

-Eu sei-Diz Snape abraçando Narcisa e acariciando seus cabelos loiros, enquanto o ódio vai tomando conta de suas veias.

Snape vai tirando a roupa de Narcisa, quando ela o impede.

-Não!-Diz ela.

-Porque?-Pergunta ele, sabendo o motivo.

- Porque não... bom eu vou embora... já tive a informação que eu queria.-Diz ela.

-Como você preferir-Diz Snape

-Obrigada Severus, tchau ... - Se despede Narcisa nervosa.

-Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado Narcisa-Diz Snape olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Narcisa.

Narcisa concorda com a cabeça e sai nervosa.

-Ele me paga-Pensa Snape.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Lucius apareça em hogsmeade na lua cheia sem falta,Snape"-Dizia o pergaminho que Snape enviou a Lucius.

-Severus não sabia que tinha começado a beber-Diz um vulto de cabelos loiros como os de Draco.

-Não estou pra brincadeiras Lucius-Diz Snape.

-Nem eu,acha que eu posso sair de casa e vir aqui na lua cheia, cheio de lobisomens à solta,comensais e os agentes do ministério?É bom que seja importante.-Diz Lucius nervoso.

-Não vai precisar se preucupar com os lobisomens nem com os agentes do ministério,a única coisa com que vai precisar se preucupar são com os comensais... e com milorde... se tocar em Narcisa de novo, afinal milorde ficaria muito feliz de receber sua carcaça maltrapilha.-Ameaça Snape

-Então você é o amante daquela vagabunda?-Pergunta Lucius.

-Está querendo mesmo tanto assim falar com milorde Lucius?-Pergunta Snape.

-Rsrsrsrs que patético Severus será que a vida toda você vai viver com as minhas migalhas?Primeiro meu filho e agora minha mulher?-Pergunta Lucius debochado.

-Você tem razão,vou entrega-lo a milorde assim não serão mais migalhas. Diz Snape

-Tudo bem,você vai te-la inteira quando quiser,mas ela sempre vai ter o meu cheiro as marcas das minhas mãos. - Diz Lucius.

-Não, não vai porque se tiver eu vou saber e você não vai viver pra contar.-Diz Snape

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Depois da humilhante derrota da Grifinória pela Sonserina (que dessa vez nem se podia dizer que tivesse roubado) a última coisa que Gina queria era encontrar Draco malfoy... ao contrário de Draco.

Gina ia pro quarto, quase não acreditando que não tinha encontrado Draco Malfoy pelo caminho até que ele a chama

Ela respira profundamente antes de se virar.

- O que você quer Malfoy? - pergunta ela irritada

- Você sabe o que eu quero. - responde ele com um sarcástico e largo sorriso enfeitando o rosto não se podia negar que ele ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria, mesmo sendo esse tipo de sorriso

- Se você veio pra fazer as suas tiradas, pode ir embora. - disse Gina irritada

- Vim, mas eu não vou embora. - Diz Draco empurrando e prendendo Gina na parede

- Me solta Malfoy, se você não me soltar eu vou gritar. - disse ela tentando afastá-lo

- Grite o quanto você quiser, não vai ter ninguem pra te socorrer dessa vez, estão todos na sua sala comunal amargando a derrota. - Diz Draco Malfoy.

- Cala a boca. - disse ele a beijando de uma forma voraz, enquanto explorava sua boca, rasgava sua blusa, Gina tentava resistir, mas o corpo de Draco, junto do dela, ele a beijando daquela forma tão... quente, a tocando de uma forma possessiva

Ele levou uma das mãos até a coxa dela, subindo por baixo da saia. Gina tentava controlar seus impulsos, mas estava sendo quase impossível.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela, a mordendo, sabendo que deixaria marcas, tirou o sutiã dela devagar, fazendo-a delirar. Começou a explorar os seios dela, com suas mãos frias...

Então quando Draco estava prestes a tê-la ele parou.

- Não, não pare... - disse Gina o olhando

Draco a segurou pela cintura, voltando a beijá-la, só que agora, de uma maneira mais intima, ela começou a desabotoar os botões da blusa dele, passando seus dedos pela barriga dele.

Ele a empreensou mais contra a parede e a ergueu, segurando-a, ela colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, se beijaram mais uma vez, enquanto ele abria o zíper de sua calça, ela se segurou nos ombros dele, e quando finalmente ele a possuiu...

- Gina... - Chama Harry Potter boquiaberto ao lado de Rony e Luna.  
Gina se vira com o rosto vermelho junto com Draco ainda unidos.

-Gina... o que... -Diz Rony não querendo acreditar no que via.

Até Luna que normalmente não exibia semblante algum além do desinteresse parecia surpresa.

- Eu fui azarado só pode ser! - diz Rony.

- Já viram como se faz? Agora se puderem dar licença... - Diz Draco.

Nesse momento, Harry parte pra cima de Draco.

Gina se meteu no meio dos dois, segurando Draco. Harry desiste de brigar com Draco, e se vira pra Gina.

- Sua vagabunda - Diz ele

Harry leva Luna atônica com ele pra sala comunal, enquanto Rony permanece atônito vendo Gina nua junto de um Draco muito sorridente.

- Então Weasley, vai ficar parado aí pro resto da vida, não sabia que você tinha esses fetiches estranhos. - diz Draco vitorioso, finalmente tinha acabado agora Gina era só dele.

- CALA A BOCA DRACO! - diz Gina.

- Eu vou embora. - diz Rony olhando pros dois com cara de nojo.

Continua...

N/as: Oi gente...

E ai?

Tudo Ok?

Olha, tempo recorde...

Esse capitulo ficou muito bom, na minha opinião...

Eu sei que muita gente ficou querendo mais action, mas entendam nós tinhamos que segurar pra esse capítulo.

Agradecimentos: Miaka, Helena Malfoy e Lolita Malfoy, valeu pelas reviews, espero que gostem desse capítulo...

Beijos

E até o próximo...


	7. Beijando a Serpente

- E então ruivinha,vai adimitir seu amor por mim agora? - Pergunta Draco debochado 

- O QUE? MALFOY EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE JOVEM DEMAIS PRA FICAR SENIL, EU NÃO AMARIA VOCÊ NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O ÚLTIMO "HOMEM" NA FACE DA TERRA! - diz Gina

- Não? Tem certeza? E aquelas outras vezes foram o que? - perguntou ele

- Bom, pra mim, não significaram nada. - respondeu Gina irritada

- Então você sabe mentir muito bem. - disse ele começando a se irritar

-Quer saber Malfoy eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo você,eu vou embora-Diz Gina saindo.

- Vá então! -Diz Draco ao perceber que seria melhor deixar Gina ir,afinal era ela que estava com as vestes rasgadas não ele.

Gina vai descendo as escadas xingando Draco e pensando em como reconquistar Harry,quando ouve os assuvios de alguns alunos da sonserina que passavam.

-Fiu Fiu - Dizem

Só então Gina percebe que está semi-nua.

- Merda! Reparo. - diz

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

- Harry. - chama Luna depois do que ela considerou tempo suficiente de silêncio

- Ela não podia ter feito isso... - Diz Harry olhando contrariado pro chão.

- Eu sei Harry.-Diz Luna com o olhar mais pespicaz do que o normal.

- Aquela vagabunda...-Diz Harry ainda sem olhar pra Luna.

- Harry-Diz Luna olhando pra ele.

-...Sim.-Diz Harry irritado achando que Luna fosse fazer mais um de seus comentários inconvenientes.

- Eu sei que as vezes eu sou inconveniente e pareço estranha...mas eu quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo sempre e que eu nunca vou trair você-Diz Luna.

-...Luna...Você não é inconveniente nem estranha,você é a garota mais legal que eu já conheci,e você também pode contar comigo pra tudo.-Diz Harry segurando a mão de Luna e espantado com o comentário dela.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-...Milorde?-Chama Bellatrix enquanto Voldemort se afasta.

-Sim?-Responde a voz fria do Lord das trevas.

-...ah...Milorde...gostou?...-Pergunta Bellatrix confusa.

Voldemort fita Bellatrix por um breve instante e vai embora. ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Ela vai me pagar!-Diz Draco.

-Hei Malfoy!ta fazendo o que aqui?que eu saiba sua casa é a Sonserina não a Grifinória.-Diz um estudante que passava pelo corredor.

-Eu vim ver se a Weasley era tão boa de cama como falam,não é nenhuma maravilha,mas também com Potter como professor ninguem pode culpar.-Diz Draco.

-Malfoy não seja ridiculo,você acha que alguem vai acreditar nisso?-Pergunta.

-Pergunta ao irmão dela então,pelo que eu pude ver ele adorou a cena.-Diz Draco saindo sem tentar disfarçar o largo sorriso.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Rony.-Chama Hermione.

-Hermione eu sei que a essa altura o colégio todo já sabe,eu não preciso que você fique me lembrando.-Diz rony irritado e sem olhar pra Hermione.

-Sabendo do que?-Pergunta Hermione confusa.

-...De nada...-Diz Rony ainda mais irritado por ter aguçado a curiosidade implacável de Hermione.

-Rony eu quero saber!-Diz Hermione.

-ENTÃO PERGUNTA PRA QUALQUER UM!-Diz Rony subindo pro quarto,e deixando Hermione irritada.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, por culpa de Draco, seu irmão nunca mais iria olhar na sua cara, muito menos Harry. Olhou em volta e encontrou um pequeno grupo que parecia ser do quarto ano cochichando e olhando para ela. Ela resolveu não prestar atenção e olhou para o outro lado do salão, um outro grupinho também fazia a mesma coisa. Se irritou quando uma garota apontou para ela e riu debochadamente. Ia começar a arranjar uma confusão, mas percebeu que tinha coisas mais importantes no que pensar no momento, em como recuperar Harry por exemplo.

-Parada aqui é que eu não vou conseguir.-Diz Gina para si mesma se levantando e indo em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry estava na sala da Grifinória presenteando a quem entrasse com seu mau humor,Até que hermione entra pra falar com ele:

-Ah Harry que bom que eu te encontrei,por que você esta com essa cara?é pelo mesmo motivo do Rony?se for você pode me contar porque ele se recusou.-diz Hermione lembrando da grosseria de Rony.

Depois de um tempo quando Harry se decidiu em contar tudo para Hermione(ela saberia de uma forma ou de outra,então era melhor que fosse pela boca dele),Gina entra na sala.

-Harry que bom que eu te encontrei aqui! Nós precisamos conversar, você precisa me escutar! - Diz Gina.

-O que mais eu tenho pra ouvir? Eu achei que eu já tivesse ouvido e VISTO tudo! -Diz Harry.

-Mas Harry, você ouviu o que o Draco contou não a verdade! -Insiste Gina.

-CHEGA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU SER SEU OTÁRIO MAIS DE UMA VEZ? - Diz Harry enquanto Gina se desespera e Hermione assiste tudo sem entender.

-HARRY NÃO ME TRATE ASSIM! - Diz Gina.

-AH ME DESCULPE EU NÃO ACHEI QUE PUTAS MERECESSEM TRATAMENTO MELHOR.-Diz Harry.

-HARRY NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! -Grita Gina.

-É VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO,AS PUTAS TEM MAIS MORAL! -Diz Harry saindo.

Hermione olha pra Gina esperando uma explicação que não vem.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Narcisa volta pra casa mal sabendo o que Lucius planejara,se Narcisa não saisse de casa Snape não poderia saber de nada que Lucius fizesse com ela e além do que com Draco ele podia fazer o que quisesse,era seu filho era seu direito e ele sabia que Narcisa faria tudo que ele mandasse se Draco fosse posto em perigo.

-Então Narcisa Malfoy, já enjoou do seu amante? Voltou rápido demais pra "honrrar" a sua casa. - pergunta Lucius lembrando das ameaças de Snape.

Narcisa engole em seco,lucius falara com muita certeza agora,será que já descobrira tudo?

-Sei que tem um caso com Severus Snape Sua vadia,não adianta negar.-Diz Lucius.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando.-Diz Narcisa nervosa.

-Não? Tudo bem então,eu posso perguntar pro seu filho se ele sabe de alguma coisa,você acha que ele gostaria de saber que sua mãe tem um caso com o professor dele? E que esse professor ameaçou mata-lo se o pai contasse alguma coisa?-Pergunta Lucius num tom falsamente doce,achando um ponto fraco na ameaça de Snape o que o fez gargalhar por dentro.

-É mentira! Severus seria incapaz -Diz Narcisa.

-Sabia que você adimitiria de uma forma ou de outra Narcisa.-Diz Lucius ao ouvir a confissão "voluntária" de Narcisa.

-Você não faria isso comigo... não faria isso com o nosso filho -Diz Narcisa se aproximando de Lucius sedutoramente,era a única coisa que podia fazer para convencê-lo.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza Narcisa.-Diz Lucius.

-O que você quer que eu faça?-Pergunta Narcisa vencida.

-É bem simples,nunca mais ponha os pés em Hogwarts,nem cruze seu caminho com o de Snape.-Diz Lucius

-Mas é impossivel eu terei de ir a Hogwarts... Draco estuda lá... -Diz Narcisa.

-Podemos muito bem mandar alguem e você sabe disso, está me irritando Narcisa, decidasse de uma vez -Diz Lucius.

Narcisa baixa a cabeça num sinal de concordânica... afinal não tinha mais saída,teria que se submeter a Lucius,em todos os sentidos ela sabia,pelo menos com ele ela sabia lidar,com Snape ela já havia sido provada que não. Como seu amante ameaçara matar o filho dela?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hermine ficou na sala comunal da Grifinória, fazendo companhia à Gina e tentando tirar alguma informação, mas foi em vão, Gina parecia alheia a tudo que acontecia a sua volta, só pensava na discussão com Harry, como ele tinha sido grosso...

- Gina, eu vou procurar o Rony, você vem? - perguntou Hermione

- Unh? - perguntou Gina em resposta voltando a realidade

- Eu disse que vou procurar o Rony, você quer vir?

- Não Hermione, eu até iria, mas sei que não é uma boa idéia. - respondeu Gina se levantando da poltrona onde estava e saindo da sala

Gina desceu as escadas em silêncio, nem notando as pessoas que olhavam para ela e cochichavam umas com as outras...

Quando chegou no salão principal, viu Draco, ele estava no meio de um grupinho, muito entretido contando alguma coisa, todos riam do que ele falava.

Uma das sonserinas que estava rindo do que ele dizia, assim que viu Gina disse:

- Olhe se não é a putinha de Hogwarts.

Houve uma explosão de risos, Gina sentiu seu rosto queimar de raiva.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Gina tentando não seguir sua vontade de arrebentar a garota e junto Draco.

-Ta ficando surda também Weasley?-pergunta Draco debochado fazendo Gina ter uma idéia do porque do insuslto

Ela arregalou os olhos, tudo fazendo sentido, só ele podia ter dito alguma coisa...

- MALFOY SEU FILHO DA PUTA. - gritou Gina o empurrando

-Não ofenda minha mãe! -Diz Draco se levantando.

- Ah, você tem razão. Acho que ela não tem culpa de ter um verme como filho...

- Assim como sua mãe não tem culpa de ter tido uma puta como filha.

- Malfoy, você é o ser mais ridículo que existe. Eu tenho nojo de você. - disse Gina o encarando

-Não era o que parecia quando você estava... Como eu posso dizer... Ah acho que não precisa todo mundo já entendeu. - diz Draco apoiado pelos risinhos maldosos em volta.

- Então eu sou uma boa mentirosa. - disse Gina irritada

- Quer dizer que você também age assim com os outros? - perguntou Draco

- Não, com os outros é espontâneo... - respondeu Gina sem pensar, houve uma nova onda de risos

-Se no meu caso foi fingimento,meus parabéns nunca tinha visto ninguem fingir arrepios,suores,nem pedir mais tão bem.-Diz Draco

- Eu acho que consegui minha intenção, fazer você pensar que tinha feito alguma mulher feliz na cama...

-Então você ensinou sua técnica a todas as outras? Como você é generosa! Mas como conseguiu ensinar tanta gente? - pergunta Draco debochado, Pansy que estava perto não gosta da insinuação.

- Quer saber, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar, um presentinho, por você ter feito minha fama aumentar. - disse Gina sorrindo

- Ah, é? E o que seria? - perguntou Draco surpreso com ela

- Isso. - disse Gina dando um soco em Draco - Me esquece Malfoy, me deixe em paz, e vá procurar diversão, com as amiguinhas do seu pai. - e dizendo isso ela foi embora deixando Draco furioso e sua platéia de boca aberta e pouco satisfeita.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Tonks e Lupin aproveitaram o momento o máximo que puderam,porque para felicidade dos dois,nenhum lobisomem apareceu apesar dos dois terem realmente tentado contato,sabiam que era importante mas ao que parecia os lobisomens foram mais espertos do que eles imaginavam,se Lupin quisesse se infiltrar iria ser do jeito que eles queriam,então decidiram ficar por ali mesmo,seria muito supeito se voltasse para a toca ou para a ordem,poderiam estar sendo seguidos.Lupin agora sustentava um sorriso lindo,que Tonks jamais havia visto.

- Meu amor, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. - disse Lupin observando o pôr do sol com Tonks ao seu lado.

- Diga. -Diz Tonks curiosa.

- Eu quero que você saiba que ficar esse tempo com você foi maravilhoso pra mim, você está me ensinando a viver novamente. Eu quero que você seja sincera em sua resposta, se você não quiser, eu vou entender.

- Remus, diga logo, assim você vai me matar de curiosidade.

- Está bem, minha vida, você... você aceita ser minha esposa? - perguntou Lupin segurando as mãos dela e a olhando nos olhos

Tonks balança a cabeça como se não tivesse ouvido direito,ela tenta falar mas se cala,esperando confirmação de Lupin se aquilo era verdade.

-Então..você quer se casar comigo?-Pergunta Lupin com medo do silêncio de Tonks.

-SIM! É CLARO QUE EU QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ,ONDE? AGORA?-Pergunta Tonks enchendo o noivo de beijos.

-Bom,eu não tenho muito a te oferecer,mas já que você aceitou podemos casar quando você quiser.-Diz Remus sorrindo.

- AGORA! -Diz Tonks.

Lupin abraça Tonks, beijando-a em seguida.

- Eu te amo. - disse ele acariciando os cabelos rosa dela

-Jure que nunca mais vai me abandonar Remus.-Pede Tonks.

-Jamais pensei nisso,eu juro.-Disse ele

Tonks sorri e volta a beijar seu amado,em breve seu marido.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry estava muito irritado, graças a briga que tinha tido com Gina. Queria ter matado ela, como ainda tinha coragem de faalr com ele? Mas ele não seria mais um idiota pra ela vir se divertir...

Entrou na biblioteca, o rosto ardendo de ódio. Foi quando viu Luna, ela estava sentada em uma das mesas, lia um livro com atenção, estava com uma das mãos nos cabelos, e a outra descansava ao lado do livro. Ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, só no quanto ela estava linda, daquele forma tão inocente. Já não tinha mais nenhuma irritação.

Se aproximou da mesa e se sentou de frente para ela. No mesmo instante, Luna levantou o rosto, o fitando daquela sua forma meio amalucada, mas que fez com que Harry sorrisse...

-Oi Harry.-Diz Luna com seu jeito distraido de sempre nem notara que poucos segundos antes Harry ardia de raiva,nem tinha reparado no jeito que ele a olhava agora.

- Oi. - disse Harry reparando melhor em Luna, nos seus olhos azuis, no seu rosto, na forma desajeitada como seu cabelo caia sobre seu rosto, mas que pra ele, a deixava linda

-Eu estava lendo um livro muito interessante aqui,você quer ver Harry?-Pergunta Luna mostrando um livro com conteúdo com certeza bastante duvidoso.

- Anh... o que você disse? - perguntou harry, que via a boca de Luna se mexer, mas não conseguia ouvir o que ela dizia, já que estava bastante concentrado a admirando

-Viu Harry eu disse que você estava sob efeito dos objetos malignos,acho melhor você procurar um curandeiro.-Disse Luna.

- Me desculpe Luna eu não estava prestando atenção. - disse Harry tentando parar de pensar em Luna

-Um clássico sintoma.-Diz Luna.

- De que? - perguntou Harry confuso

-De uma pessoa possuida por um objeto maligno.-Diz Luna mostrando o livro,para a surpresa de Harry em ela achar um livro tão tosco na bliblioteca.

- Luna, eu não estou possuido. Eu só estou distraído. - disse Harry rindo

-Todos os possuidos negam Harry tudo bem,eu estou do seu lado,eu vou levar você a um curandeiroe tudo vai ficar resolvido... - ia dizendo Luna quando é interrompida pelo beijo de Harry.

Luna arregalou os olhos, e ficou imóvel, surpresa com a atitude de Harry. Ele se afastou dela, e a olhou.

- Luna... - ia dizendo ele, mas Luna o interrompeu, o beijando de volta

Harry logo se recuperou do susto e retribuiu o beijo, era um beijo calmo, mas que demonstrava tudo que os dois estavam sentindo agora.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina resolveu ir pra floresta proibida depois da discussão com Harry,não queria ficar encarando Hermione e suas perguntas,e também não queria chorar na frente de ninguem,como se sentia idiota... e o pior todo mundo a achava idiota também,aliás mais que idiota... e ainda pior ela estava começando a achar que estava sentindo alguma coisa contrária ao ódio por Draco...

-Ai Gina deixa de ser idiota! -Diz Gina pra si mesma em voz alta ao pensar na hipotese de estar apaixonada por Draco.  
Mas o que ela não esperava era que o loiro aparecesse nesse minuto.

-Falando sozinha Weasley?-Pergunta Draco.

Gina se levanta na mesma hora, passando a mão no rosto, tentando esconder que estava chorando.

- E se estiver? O problema não é seu.

-Ta nervosinha,o que que foi ta sentindo a minha falta? Quer que eu te acalme? Se quiser agora vai ter que entrar na fila. - Diz Draco.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ? EU TE ODEIO MALFOY, ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS. - disse Gina irritada

-Não é o que parecia... -Ia dizer Draco quando Gina o interrompe.

-SE VOCÊ VIER MAIS UMA VEZ COM ESSA HISTÓRIA EU JURO QUE EU MATO VOCÊ -Diz Gina.

-Eu duvido.-Diz Draco mais sério do que de costume.

- Você está me desafiando? - perguntou Gina o olhando séria

-Você é mesmo bem lenta.-Diz Draco malicioso.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, eu estou farta de ter que ouvir as suas piadinhas e os seus comentários idiotas. Por que você não vai irritar a Pansy?

-Porque é mais divertido irritar você.-Diz Draco indo em direção a Gina.

- Fique ai, nem se atreva a se aproximar de mim. - disse Gina procurando sua varinha

-Expelliarmus.-Diz Draco fazendo a varinha de Gina voar longe e ela cair no chão.

- Malfoy seu idiota. Eu juro que quando eu me levantar, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. - disse Gina com a mão nas costas

-Bom se eu vou me arrepender que seja por um bom motivo.-Diz Draco levantando Gina e a beijando com paixão.

Gina tentou não gostar do beijo, mas era o que ela mais queria, e isso a deixava completamente enojada de si mesma, como ela podia querer algo com uma pessoa tão fria como Draco? Esses pensamentos rapidamente desapareceram quando ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, por baixo da blusa. Gina deu um leve suspiro de prazer, mas logo acordou e empurrou Draco de perto dela.

- NÃO. Eu não vou deixar você brincar de novo comigo. - disse Gina limpando a boca

-E o que você fez comigo não conta?-Pergunta Draco dizendo mais do que gostaria,será que ela percebera os sentimentos dele?

- O que EU fiz? Você só pensa em você mesmo... - disse Gina sem notar o que Draco realmente queria dizer

-E em quem mais eu pensaria?em você Weasley?-Pergunta Draco.

- Não, muito obrigada, eu odiaria habitar sua mente suja. - disse Gina

-Eu também odeio habitar sua mente traidora do sangue Weasley mas sei que é invitável.-Diz Draco

- E quem disse que eu penso em você? - perguntou ela

-Ah cala boca Weasley.-Diz Draco beijando Gina.

Gina pensou em empurrá-lo novamente, mas tudo que fez foi corresponder ao beijo, Draco a segurava pela cintura, querendo ficar mais colado à ela, mas era impossível.

Ela se afasta dele, recebendo um olhar indignado de Draco.

- Eu odeio sentir isso por você. - disse ela correndo em direção ao castelo

Draco fica pensativo...

-Sentir o que?-pergunta pra si mesmo.

-Hei volta aqui Weasley! - chama ele correndo atrás de Gina.

-Me solta Draco.-Diz Gina quando ele a alcança e segura pelo braço.

-Sentir o que?-Pergunta Draco olhando nos olhos de Gina.

-Sentir que eu amo você! Mas não precisa se preocupar eu vou esquecer você custe o que custar,então pode ir arranjando outro brinquedinho! -Diz Gina.

Draco fica paralisado com que ouve,nem um Petrificus Totalis teria esse efeito,um sorriso começa a tomar cponta do seu rosto para a surpresa de Gina.

-Não Malfoy não vou ficar aqui pra você rir de mim! -Diz Gina tentando se desvencilhar de Draco.

Nesse momento Draco a puxa de volta e a beija.

Gina o beija de volta, enquanto Draco passa a mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela. Ela coloca os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, ficando mais perto dele, sentindo aquele cheiro que não a deixava dormir.

Draco vai sedento ao pescoço de Gina e o beija com a mesma vontade que um vampiro vai a jugular de sua vitima mais cobiçada. Ele tira as vestes de Gina que decide não resistir mais(mesmo se quisesse não adiantaria... )

O loiro tira suas vestes com rapidez e logo os dois estão vestidos apenas pelo corpo um do outro.

Draco beija o corpo de Gina, de uma forma diferente das outras vezes, uma forma apaixonada. Gina explora o corpo dele com as mãos, se beijam novamente, Draco deita Gina no chão, devagar, ficando por cima dela, ela sussurra palavras desconexas no ouvido dela, enquanto se une a ela, ele explora os seios dela, começando a aumentar o ritmo de suas investidas, a olhando nos olhos, a beijando, tentando passar a ela tudo que sentia naquele momento, para Gina, parecia que era uma primeira vez. Agora elesabia o que ela sentia por ele, ela sabia...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Os lábios de Harry e luna finalmente se descolaram graças a Madame Pince reclamando

-Bom Luna vamos lá pra cima.-Diz Harry irritado com a interrupção.

-Ok.-Diz Luna sorrindo docemente.

Os dois sobem para a sala comunal da Grifinória onde não encontram ninguem.

-Você não prefere ir pro quarto dos meninos Luna? Ninguem entra lá a essa hora e aqui entra gente o tempo todo.-Diz Harry.

-Tudo bem.-Diz Luna acompanhando Harry em direção ao quarto.

O grifinório e a garota sentam na cama e ele fecha o cortinado,os dois voltam a se beijar,Luna acarecia o rosto de Harry que a abraça,Luna passa as mãos pelos ombros dele,depois pelo peito malhado pelo quadribol,os carinhois ficam mais intensos,Harry faz aparecer o nome de Luna escrito com pétalas de rosas brancas na cama e deita Luna nela.

-Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Luna?-Pergunta harry no fundo torcendo para ouvir um sim.

-Tenho,eu só faria isso com você.

-Tudo bem então-Diz Harry com o rosto vermelho começando a tirar a camisa exibindo para Luna o belo peito.

Ela tira sua roupa e termina de tirar a de Harry.

-Até que pra um possuido por um objeto maligno você até que está bem.-Diz Luna olhando pra Harry que sorri.

Os dois se unem.

Harry a beija ardentemente enquanto ela o acerecia sempre no lugares certos,os dois esquecem do mundo lá fora e aquecem o dia já quente.

Continua...

N/as: Olá galerinha.

Bom, eu tenho que pedir desculpas, é que eu tava sem ânimo de continuar, mas, ai está. Srta. Almofadinhas, fez o favor de me obrigar a continuar... se não fosse ela, não haveria capítulo...

Esse capítulo ficou bem legal né?

Vários casais se entendendo, várias cenas... resumindo, eu gostei desse capítulo, espero que vocês também gostem...

Agradecimentos: Miaka, LolitaMalfoy, Zero 3X, Helena Malfoy e HermioneGranger.

E é claro, a todos que estão acompanhando nossa fic...

Palavrinha mágica: Reviews...

Beijos e até a próxima...


	8. Entre Cobras, Leões e Águias

Harry vai consumindo o corpo de Luna que se deixa levar pelo momento os dois se amam até o anoitecer quando se dão conta de onde estão.

Luna sorri um pouco envergonhada, o que deixa Harry mais atraído por ela.

-Eu esqueci onde nós estavamos alguem pode aparecer,é melhor nós irmos embora daqui -Diz harry saindo de cima de Luna envergonhado.

-É.-Diz Luna se levantando e pegando as roupas sem realmente se importar com o local.

- Hã... Luna... -Chama Harry sem encará-la olhando realmente só para o corpo alvo dela.

-Sim?-Diz Luna.

- Foi bom pra você?-Ele pergunta.

-Ah sim foi Harry.-Diz Luna com o ar de quem esqueceu de dizer uma coisa banal.

Harry fica meio zonzo com a naturalidade da resposta,mas depois sorri satisfeito,era o jeito de Luna e ele sabia que ela era sincera se não tivesse gostado teria dito.a garota começa a se vestir e Harry a ajuda ainda nu.

Eles sorriem um para o outro,se vestem e saem do quarto,Harry vai abraçado com Luna até a sala comunal da Corvinal e a deixa lá se despedindo com um beijo e um "Eu te amo" sussurrado.

Ele volta para a sala comunal da Grifinória e impede uns garotos de entrarem no quarto com a desculpa de que este estava muito desarrumado,os garotos insistiram mas diante da ameaça de Harry estupora-los resolveram esperar que o quarto fosse "arrumado",Harry entra e recolhe os lençóis que usou com Luna e em seguida abre a porta para os garotos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina acordou com o barulho das árvores se mexendo por causa do vento forte, ela sentiu frio e procurou seu lençol, abriu os olhos depois de não encontrar, escuro, foi tudo que ela viu. Sentiu o braço de alguém sobre sua cintura, então se lembrou de onde estava, deitada, na floresta proibida, com Draco Malfoy.

Se sentou e não pôde deixar de sorrir com a imagem ao seu lado, Draco estava lindo, seus cabelos caindo pelo rosto, respirava devagar e tinha a boca entreaberta, levou a mão até os cabelos dele, colocando-os para trás, ele se mexeu, mas não acordou. Gina o sacudiu devagar, tentando acordá-lo.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, e abriu os olhos. Franziu a testa, tentando assimilar onde estava.

- Draco, anda, se levanta, a gente tem que ir pro castelo. - disse Gina procurando sua blusa

-Hã?-Murmura Draco se virando de novo.

- Draco, já são... - Gina olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos - OITO HORAS, DRACO, LEVANTA.

-O que que é pra que esse escândalo todo?-Diz Draco se levantando irritado e finalmente se dando conta não satisfeito de onde estavam.

- Ah, pra que o escândalo? Eu te explico, nós estamos na FLORESTA PROIBIDA, está escuro, frio, e todos ja devem ter sentido a nossa falta. Agora se veste e levanta. - disse Gina jogando a blusa na cara dele

- Tudo isso é culpa sua,me fazer transar no meio do mato... cheio desse bichos perigosos... o minimo que eu merecia era um motel cinco estrelas,com serviço de quarto,lençóis de seda e tudo isso, mas não,onde eu estou?na floresta proibida... -Diz Draco.

- Ah, é? Então fique ai. - disse Gina que ja estava vestida, começando a andar para fora da floresta

-ESPERA! Tudo bem dessa vez eu deixo passar, depois programamos melhor. -Diz Draco correndo atrás de Gina.

- O que houve? O Senhor Malfoy ficou com medo? - perguntou Gina o olhando e rindo

-Não eu não estou com medo,eu só não posso deixar você sair daqui sozinha é perigoso.-Diz Draco.

- Ah claro, eu ja sabia... Draco, cuidado, um bicho... - dissse Gina apontando para onde ele estava

-Onde onde? Avada kedavra! -Diz Draco quase pulando em cima de Gina e lançando um feitiço para o chão abrindo uma enorme cratera.

Gina começa a rir, tanto que acaba caindo sentada no chão.

-Muito engraçado Weasley! -Diz Draco

- Foi mesmo... você tinha que ver a sua cara... Onde, Onde? hauhauahauahauahauahauahauahau... - disse Gina o imitando e voltando a rir

Se não fosse pelo medo que Draco sentia da floresta proibida ele teria deixado Gina sozinha lá mas achou melhor fingir que não tinha ouvido.

- Draco, me desculpa, mas foi muito engraçado...

-Vamos Ginevra.-Diz Draco fazendo murchar o sorriso de Gina.

Gina continua andando puta,sem dar uma palavra,Draco da um sorrisinho vitorioso e Gina esquece do que ele havia dito,ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo... mesmo quando era debochado .

Ela fica olhando para ele, acompanhando seus movimentos, se lembrando da aventura na floresta

Ele a olha não acreditando,finalmente se rendera a ela embora ela não precisasse saber... Os dois continuam andando até o castelo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hermione tinha procurado Rony por todo o castelo onde afinal ele tinha se metido? Se tratando de Rony com certeza em algum lugar proibido.Hermione imaginou onde ele poderia estar,como não tinha pensado nisso antes? O único lugar proibido perto do campo de quadribol além da entrada do salgueiro lutador, Rony era medroso, mas ele sabia passar por ela...

-Rony você... -Ia dizendo Hermione quando sente um boca encostar na sua,era Rony que havia levantado para ver de quem era o som dos passos vindo em sua direção.

Os lábios se soltam pesarosos e fica um emcomodo silêncio entre os dois,até que ambos decidem quebra-lo.

-Rony você não deveria... - Dizia Hermione quando Rony resolveu falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Hermione eu te amo,você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo,me desculpe se eu fui grosso com você,eu sei que você só queria saber como eu estava,aliás você é a única pessoa que se interessa em saber como eu estou,e... eu só queria que você soubesse disso,pode me estuporar agora se quiser -Diz Rony.

Hermione tenta pronunciar alguma coisa mas as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto não permitem então ela decide fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o inicio. Ela beija Rony.

As línguas dos dois se unem num beijo molhado e cheio de amor.

Terminando sem pressa o beijo os dois se abraçam e Rony leva Hermione no colo até as proximidades do castelo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Snape pensava no porque de nunca mais Narcisa ter voltado,Draco ainda corria riscos e ele sabia que ela enfrentaria até Lucius para proteger o filho,o que teria acontecido? Aquela masmorra era tão fria sem ela,sempre fora, mas depois que experimentara o calor de narcisa o lugar parecia insuportávelmente frio.

As lembranças das tardes e noites(algumas vezes manhãs)com Narcisa passeavam desobedientes pela cabeça de Snape,mesmo ele tentando a todo custo não conseguia tira-lá da cabeça,e ele sabia que não era mais só sexo,o que era em parte patético na sua visão,um homem da sua idade e nas condições(principalmente de segurança) que ele vivia estar apaixonado era no minimo ridiculo,mas fazer o que ele não conseguia tira-la da cabeça e também era melhor descobrir de vez o que tinha acontecido e se Voldemort a tivesse pego? Ele saberia do voto perpétuo e isso seria o fim,enfim estava ligado a Narcisa de todos os modos.

Ele iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Snape abre seu armário e pega um frasco que borbulhava,era a poção polissuco,já quase pronta,só faltava um pedaço da pessoa em que iria se transformar,Severus sempre tinha uma dessa guardada,afinal uma poção polissuco só é usada em casos graves e em casos graves não se pode esperar um mês.ele planejou tudo cuidadosamente pegou um fio de cabelo loiro de dentro do armário e o jogou com asco no poção,em poucos minutos ele adiquiriu uma coloração cinza-estragado,Snape saiu do castelo até chegar em um lugar próximo a casa de Narcisa e com uma última feição de nojo bebeu a poção.aos poucos seu corpo foi tomando formas mais musculosas,foi ficando mais alto,até que finalmente o negro dos olhos de Snape se tranformou num azul-acinzentado.Ele partiu pra casa de Narcisa e exigiu entrada ao avistar o elfo da casa que o reconheceu como Lucius Malfoy o deixando entrar.O verdadeiro Lucius desceu pra ver o motivo que fazia o elfo tagarelar como se ele estivesse presente.

"Não se faziam nem mais elfos direito,uns bons feitiços e ele aprende"-pensou Lucius.

-O que está fazendo elfo estúpiso...-Começou Lucius.

-IMPÉRIUS!-Gritou Snape atingindo Lucius.

-AMO LUCIUS!-Gritou o elfo histérico qaundo Snape o deteve.

-Você calado!-Disse Snape encostando a varinha no pescoço do elfo.

-Ordene a ele que fique calado Lucius.-Disse Snape para Lucius que tentou resistir a ordem sem sucesso.

-Calado...elfo...-Disse ele obrigando o elfo a se calar.

-Muito bom.-Disse Snape entrando na casa.

-Não acho que deva ficar circulando pelos jardins Lucius alguem pode vê-lo,não é bom abusar da sorte.-Diz Narcisa para o suposto marido.

-Eu sei o que eu faço Narcisa.-Disse ele.

-Você sempre sabe,eu sei.-Diz Narcisa virando o rosto.

-Se está incomodada porque não vai procurar seu amante?-Pergunta Snape.

-Eu já disse que acredito em você e que vou obedecer não é preciso que me trate assim.-Diz Narcisa.

-Então finalmente acreditou no que eu disse?-Diz Snape tentando arrancar informações de Narcisa.

-Eu jamais arriscaria a vida do meu filho por causa de Severus Lucius,já me convencia de que ele pode mata-lo.-Diz ela.

-Finalmente...-Diz Snape.

Então era isso que Lucius dissera,como ela pode acreditar?Draco era como se fosse um filho pra ele,se quisesse matá-lo porque teria arriscado a vida para protegê-lo?ele sabia que deveria continuar ali tentando arrancar mais informações de Narcisa mas não aguentou vê-la ali e não fazer nada,ela estava linda tirando as marcas de agressões,ela usava uma camisola branca transparente que dava uma exelente vista de seu belo corpo.

-Suba pro quarto comigo Narcisa.-Ordenou ele.

Narcisa fez uma cara de nojo mais obedeceu.

Os dois subiram e Narcisa se sentou na cama tirando a roupa,Snape se desfez das suas como se estas fossem um fardo muito dificil de carregar e se sentou na cama atrás de Narcisa lambendo suas costas enquanto essa não fazia o menor esforço em esconder seu desagrado.Severus foi tomando conta do corpo dela como havia feito tantas vezes em suas masmorras,fazendo Narcisa viajar por instantes pensando que estaria tendo-o novamente.Severus achou melhor aproveitar o momento.

-Ele não é culpado Narcisa.-Disse ele.

-O que?-Perguntou narcisa confusa,o suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo não queria ouvir nada só queria imaginar que estava fazendo amor com Snape de novo.

-Snape não é culpado,a única coisa que ele tentou fazer foi proteger Draco,Lucius mentiu pra você.-Disse Snape enquanto o efeito da poção se esvaia deixando transparecer seus olhos negros vidrados em Narcisa.

-Severus...-Diz Narcisa.

-Ele mentiu pra você,como você já devia ter imaginado.-Disse ele quando chegou junto com sua amante ao orgasmo.

-E porque eu deveria acreditar em você?-Pergunta Narcisa não ligando pra resposta.

-Acredite em quem quiser.-Diz Snape já com suas feições e corpo de volta.

-Eu acredito em você,mas Lucius ameaçou Draco.-Diz Narcisa o beijando.

-Ele não vai fazer nada,está sob a maldição Impérius,embora eu não saiba por quanto tempo irá durar o efeito.-Diz Snape.

-E o que nós vamos fazer?-Pergunta Narcisa.

-Por enquanto nada,darei ordem a ele que obedeça você,você fica aqui e mantêm as aparências,e vá a Hogwarts de vez em qaundo me contar o que se passa.-Diz Snape se vestindo e piscando pra Narcisa.

-Ok.-Diz Narcisa com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ainda não era tarde da noite,mas o breu já tomava conta do lugar,era impossivel ver as duas bocas que se mastigavam ali,uma mulher morena que estava submissa a um homem ou ao que sobrara dele,o único barulho que se ouvia era o colar e descolar dos lábios,sem nenhuma interrupção,afinal quem ousaria?.Ninguem nem mesmo o marido de Bellatrix que assistia a cena de longe.

Bellatrix se acostumara aos jogos de Voldemort,estava até gostando muito,agora ela mais além de sua comensal favorita,era sua amante,requisitada todas as noites.não se podia dizer que ela estava apaixonada por ele era mais uma adoração,Bellatrix se embriagava ao gosto morto da boca de Voldemort,ao que a qualquer uma causaria respulsa,fazia Bellatrix delirar, já nem lembrava mais que tinha tido um "caso" com Snape,e agora também não precisava mais fazer seu "papel de esposa",Rodolphus agora se limitara a lhe falar apenas o exencial,não que ela estivesse reclamando pelo contrário,o marido não gostava nada da situação mas o que ele faria enfrentaria Voldemort?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Snape se acomodou na cadeira bebericando o último gole do vinho que trouxera da mansão Malfoy,vinho que ele fizera o próprio Lucius lhe servir,dera ordem também para que ele obedecesse Narcisa,se ela não fosse tão medrosa poderia até se divertir com a situação afinal a maldição duraria pelo menos uma semana,fizera muito bem em pegar o cabelo de Lucius quando foi ameaça-lo,sabia que seria útil,agora brindava a sua inteligência e o encontro com Narcisa.

-A mim!-Disse ele erguendo a taça.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo mais disposta do que nos outros dias, a razão, em boa parte, era que agora estava tudo bem entre ela e Draco. Antes que pudesse relembrar os momentos com ele, a porta do dormitório se abre, era Hermione, tinha um sorriso bobo e o olhar distante, se sentou em sua cama e olhou para Gina, sorrindo mais ainda.

- O que aconteceu? Por que ta tão feliz? - perguntou Gina se levantando

- Anh? - perguntou Hermione

- Você ta em que planeta? - perguntou Gina estranhando o comportamento da amiga

- Desculpa Gina, é que eu to meio desligada. - respondeu Hermione

- É, ja deu pra notar. O que aconteceu? Ah, ja sei, Rony?

- Como você sabe?

- Ah Mione, uma pessoa apaixonada reconhece outra de longe.

- Ah, ele é tão especial.

- É, o Dr... Sabe, eu vou tomar banho. Daqui a pouco tem aula. - disse Gina saindo do quarto antes que desse outro furo

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Enquanto isso na sala comunal da Sonserina, Draco estava sentado em uma das poltronas pensando em Gina, uma hora estavam discutindo, na outra estavam transando na floresta proibida. Aquela ruiva mexia com ele, nunca tinha sentido o que sentia agora, por nenhuma outra garota, como tinha deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Tinha se apaixonda por ela, agora, o que lhe aguardava, era ter que aguentar os irmãos dela, e os amiguinhos insuportáveis, mas ela iria ter que pagar com juros por ele ter que aguentá-los, isso se aguentasse. Olhou para o relógio, ja estava na hora da aula de transfiguração, maldita McGonagall, dar aula às sete da manhã...

Desceu as escadas, pensando em Gina, agora só pensava nela, enquanto dormia, enquanto estava nas aulas, enquanto estava almoçando, jantando, até enquanto tomava banho, queria aquela ruiva mais do que gostaria.

Estava quase virando o corredor que dava para a sala de transfiguração, quando viu Gina, conversando com Luna. Sem que desse conta, ja estava andando na direção dela.

- Weasley - disse ele fingindo desagrado

- Malfoy - disse ela retribuindo o tom de voz falso

- E então, Weasley, durmiu bem essa noite. Dizem que os dormitórios da Grifinória são como a casa dos alunos, então o seu deve ser uma mini favela, não?

- Pelo menos lá, não estou rodeada de cobras.

Os dois riram, fazendo Luna franzir a testa sem entender.

- Gina, ja está na hora da aula. - disse Luna

- Vai na frente, eu te alcanço daqui a pouco. - disse Gina sem tirar os olhos de Draco

- E então Weasley, quer dar uma olhada naquela sala de aula? - perguntou ele apontando para uma das salas do primeiro andar que não era mais usada

- Por que não, Malfoy? - perguntou ela em resposta o desafiando a seguir em frente

Minutos depois, lá estavam eles, se beijando, Draco abrindo os botões da blusa dela, explorandos seu pescoço, tocando o corpo dela, como só ele sabia fazer.

- Draco, aqui não é um bom lugar pra... - mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, foi calada com um beijo dele

- Não me diga que você não quer. - disse ele ficando entre as pernas dela, que estava sentada sobre uma das mesas

- Você sabe que eu quero. - disse ela abrindo a blusa dele

- Então pra que esta se preocupando tanto? - perguntou ele passando os dedos pela coxa dela

- Você sabe porque. - respondeu ela tentando conter um gemido quando ele a tocou por baixo da saia

- Porque eu sou um Malfoy e você uma Weasley... Isso só deixa as coisas mais excitantes... - disse ele a beijando

Ela começou a arranhar as costas dele, subindo pela sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos...

Ele parou de tocá-la, abrindo o sutiã dela, começou a beijar o pescoço dela, dando pequenas mordidas, tocou os seios dela de leve, para depois começar a dar mordidas.

- É só isso que você sabe fazer, Malfoy? - perguntou Gina tentando controlar a respiração acelerada

- Você duvida demais de mim, Weasley... - respondeu ele tirando a calcinha dela, lentamente, roçando a mão pela perna dela

Ela abriu o cinto dele, que foi parar no chão, junto com a blusa dela.

O ajudou a abaixar a calça, ele a segurou pela cintura, se aproximando dela, a penetrando com vontade, Gina gemia próximo ao ouvido dele, a beijou, uma, duas, três, várias vezes, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, as respirações pesadas, o clima de excitação, se moviam juntos, chegaram ao apice juntos, ele a abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela, ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Eu te amo Draco. - disse Gina sentindo o calor do corpo dele

- Eu também te amo Gina. - disse ele a olhando, para depois beijá-la

Continua...

N/as: E ae?

Bom, bastante tempo sem postar, foi mal mesmo, é que a gente tava em semana de prova. E também porque eu (Srta. Pontas) tava sem nenhuma criatividade.

Bom, capítulo muito bom, eu pelo menos gostei demais...

Agradecimentos: Miaka, HermioneGranger, NaNa MaLfOy e LolitaMalfoy.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e até a próxima...

Obs: Reviews...

Beijos 


	9. Perto do Fim

-Tudo pronto Bella?-pergunta Voldemort. 

-Tudo Milorde.-Responde Bellatrix.

-Dentro de uma hora partiremos.-Diz Voldemort fazendo queimar a marca negra para que seus servos se reunissem.

-Milorde acha que Draco conseguirá?-Pergunta Bellatrix.

-Faz diferença Bella?-Pergunta ele.

-Não Milorde.-Responde Bellatrix olhando-o insinuante.

Ao comando de Voldemort os comensais se reunem e se preparam para atacar.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Draco,acho que você já sabe do plano de Milorde,então como pretende cumprir com a sua parte?-Pergunta Snape.

-Eu... Eu... eu já tenho tudo planejado não se preucupe.-Responde Draco nervoso tentando sair do corredor.

-Me conte então!-Diz Snape o puxando pelo braço.

-NÃO! Quanto menos gente souber melhor.-Diz Draco.

-Tudo bem Draco,que Milorde tenha pena de você.-Diz Snape soltando Draco.

-Não vai ser necessário.-Diz Draco nada confiante no que dizia.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Gina eu preciso falar com você.-Diz Draco quando finalmente encontra Gina na bliblioteca.

-O que foi?-Pergunta Gina preocupada com a atitude de Draco,falar com ela assim no meio da bliblioteca onde todos poderiam ver... deveria ter acontecido algo realmente sério...

-Vamos sair daqui.-Diz Draco puxando Gina pelo braço para fora da bliblioteca.

Draco leva Gina até a sala precisa e os tranca lá dentro.

- Draco, você pode me explicar por que ta agindo assim? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina preocupada

-Depois eu te explico,não é importante,importante é o que nós vamos fazer agora.-Diz Draco abrindo a calça.

- O que? - perguntou Gina meio perdida

-Isso ruivinha.-Diz Draco tirando a blusa de Gina e a jogando em cima da cama.

Gina no início ficou um pouco surpresa com a atitude de Draco, mas logo estava beijando o loiro, abrindo sua blusa, o tocando mais intimamente.

Draco fez amor com Gina de forma intensa como se fosse a última vez.

Ja estava quase escurecendo quando Gina se deitou ao lado dele, ele a abraçou, fazendo-a ficar colada a ele.

Gina sentia Draco um pouco distante, preocupado com alguma coisa, ela se levantou e o olhou.

- Draco, o que você tem?

-Nada,não é importante,o importante era ter você,agora eu preciso ir.-Disse Draco saindo rápido antes que Gina pudesse detê-lo

Gina ficou na sala precisa, pensando em porque Draco estaria daquele jeito, escondendo algo dela.

Draco correu rápido pelos corredores pra chegar rápido ao local que daria desfecho a sua vida,ele queria não chegar nunca mais as pernas sabiam melhor do que ele que não adiantaria fugir,estava tudo preparado e era bom pra ele que nada desse errado.

Ele seguiu seu caminho encontrando outros comensais todos torcendo pela sua derrota,nem precisou usar legilimência,podia sentir.

Draco foi caminhando tentando reunir toda coragem que podia (e coragem não era o seu forte).

Tentava se convencer que daria certo,tinha planejado tudo bem,tinha que dar certo,subiu e entrou na sala.

Ele entrou e se deparou com sua vitima próxima do parapeito da janela da torre,parecia calmo demais pra quem ia morrer e Draco sabia que ele sabia do plano,se perguntava:"Porque ele está tão calmo? Não viu o estrago que eu fiz durante esses meses? Ele viu o que eu fiz com Kate Bell?"

Draco ergueu a varinha ouvindo mal o que Dumbledore lhe dizia "não vou deixar ele me convencer" pensava ele,tentou contra-atacar com palavras já que não tinha realmente coragem de atacar,não porque tivesse algum carinho por Dumbledore,por medo mesmo,já nem ouvia mais o que ele dizia estava tonto de pânico.

Era perfeitamente audível o inicio da guerra lá embaixo,gritos ensurdecedores,coisas caindo e quebrando,ossos quebrando, gente correndo,subindo e descendo escadas e ele continuava lá imóvel,tinha que agir,o tempo estava se esgotando.

Ele continuou parado lá pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade até ser despertado pelo som da voz de Snape adentrando a saleta. Snape também parecia apavorado,foi a primeira vez que Draco o viu assim.

Seguiu-se um longo tempo de silêncio, então...

-Severus por favor...

O rosto de Snape se contraiu numa expressão que não era humana, e...

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Um lampejo de luz verde sai da varinha de Snape e fez Dumbledore cair pra fora da torre.

-Vamos embora daqui Draco.-Disse Snape sibilando como uma cobra e arrastando Draco pra fora dali diante dos olhos de Harry por baixo da capa de invisibilidade.

Os dois correram o máximo que puderam (realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia dos construtores de Hogwarts proibirem a aparatação ali) Snape fez Draco sair pela entrada dos elfos,o que não agradou muito o garoto, mas pelas circunstâncias seria bom que ele levantasse as mãos pro céu."E se pensassem que ele matou o diretor?" pior "e se pensassem que ele NÃO matou o diretor?"

O mais importante agora era fugir,não importava pra onde.

Snape desceu pelas escadas sobre os feridos e foi até o jardim pra aparatar,Harry conseguiu se levantar e ir atrás não perderia a chance de jogar na cara de Snape que Dumbledore lhe dera uma chance e ele o traira,que ele nunca confiara nele e de tentar matá-lo,mas jogar um feitiço que o próprio Snape tinha inventado contra ele não era das melhores idéias.

Snape lançou feitiços bem mais poderosos e Harry finalmente descobriu quem era o "Principe Mestiço",a discussão seguia até que Snape sentiu a maior dor que já sentira na vida,eram as garras de bicuço nas suas costas afundando a carne como espadas de guerra,Snape parecia em transe com a dor mas por um milagre conseguiu se desvencilhar do hipogrifo e fugir,Harry jamais se perdoaria por tê-lo deixado escapar.

Os duelos no castelo continuaram e depois Harry não perdeu a oportunidade que contar a "verdade" a todos.

-O QUE?-Pergunta Gina incrédula ao ouvir as acusações de Harry contra Draco.

-Isso que você ouviu,aquele verme do Malfoy -Começa Harry mais é interrompido por Gina.

-NÃO! DRACO NÃO FARIA ISSO,ELE,ELE,ELE... -Começa Gina antes de cair no choro.

-Gina,você está bem?-Pergunta Hermione.

-NÃO! .-Diz Gina secando as lágrimas e saindo correndo do lugar.

"Não é póssivel.. ele não faria isso,não poderia... não depois de tudo aquilo... Harry esta mentindo... só pode estar" -Pensava Gina,mas diante da impossibilidade do fato de Harry mentir(pelo menos era o que Gina pensava)ele começou a acreditar na história.

Gina se sentia imunda,como pôde deixar que um comensal a tocasse?

"Ele só queria uma comemoração antecipada"-Pensou

"Como eu sou idiota"

Ela correu para o banheiro feminino em parte destruido pelos feitiços e tomou um banho,querendo arrancar a pele e o coração

Enquanto isso Draco já estava longe,bem longe,Snape colocara um bilhete nas suas vestes com um endereço de onde ir e como chegar lá com segurança.

No esconderijo Draco só pensava em Gina.Em que concerteza ela estaria acreditando no que lhe contassem principalmente no que o corno Potter lhe contasse

Draco estava em pânico no esconderijo não dormia não perdia tempo comendo desconfiava até da própria sombra,mas temia mais por Gina,o que ela estaria pensando dele.

Nem se lembrava de sua mãe em pânico na Mansão Malfoy...

Narcisa estava apavorada com o destino de seu filho,já sabia do fracasso,afinal noticia ruim chega rápido... aquilo não era justo,Ela e Lucius coemnsais tão fiéis,só por causa de um erro castigar seu filho assim... Milorde não era justo... e agora o que Draco faria? E Severus... Ela não sabia onde ele estava,s abia que estava muito ferido... o efeito de seu feitiço sobre Lucius diminuindo...

Os dias foram se transformando em semanas,Dumbledore foi enterrado e Draco já não suportava ficar sem Gina, resolveu ir vê-la, o que tinha dado nele, ele não sabia, um rompante de coragem ou de loucura, talvez fosse produto das noite sem dormir.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina foi com Tonks na manhã seguinte as compras,só o indispensável,sair de casa naqueles tempos era um luxo,as duas foram fazendo as compras até que Tonks estabanada como sempre derruba uma estante fazendo cairem e quebrarem os produtos,a dona da loja deu um escândalo e ela e Tonks ficaram discutindo:

-NÃO GRITE COMIGO! -Berrava Tonks.

-EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO SENHORA! -Dizia a mulher num tom ensurdecedor

Até que no meio das estantes Gina vê um rapaz loiro com uma aparência muito abatida ela vai em sua direção desconsiderando qualquer perigo,se fosse ele ela queria explicações, ele lhe devia isso.

Gina vira em um pequeno corredor, e o vê, estava todo de preto, com olheiras e um pouco mais magro. Ela fica sem fala, tinha pensado tanto em como ele estaria, mesmo que contra sua vontade, agora, lá estava ele, muito pior do que ela havia imaginado...

- Malfoy... - disse ela com desprezo

- Gina... - disse ele

- Não me chame assim... Pra você, é Weasley...

-Eu não matei ninguem! -Diz ele controlando o volume da voz.

- Mas tentou... tinha planejado tudo... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? - perguntou ela elevando a voz

-Fale baixo! -Diz Draco tapando a boca de Gina e a puxando mais pra longe da vista

- Não encoste em mim... - disse ela o empurrando

-Eu vou dizer como eu pude,mandam você matar alguém ou você morre,o que você escolheria?-Pergunta Draco prendendo Gina contra o seu peito.

- Eu escolheria morrer, pelo menos morreria por uma boa causa e não seria um covarde. - disse ela tentando controlar a vontade que tinha de abraça-lo

-Então me desculpe,mas eu não tenho vocação pra mártir!

- Claro, você só pensa em si, no seu bem estar, pensou tanto que olhe como está...

-Se eu pensasse só em mim eu não teria vindo ver como você está sua idiota,eu vim ver se tinha lhe acontecido alguma coisa,eu arrisquei minha vida,mas estou vendo que não valeu a pena,volta pro corno Potter talvez ele preencha seus ideiais de homem perfeito,se é que ele é homem! -Diz Draco.

- Pare de jogar isso na minha cara, eu não pedi pra que você viesse me ver, por mim, que apodressesse onde estava...Você mentiu pra mim, tudo que passamos, foi só uma diversão pra você não foi? - perguntou Gina

-Se fosse, eu não teria vindo,será que você não pensa?-Pergunta ele.

- Não me responda com perguntas. Digamos que tenha significado algo pra você, por que não me contou o que estava acontecendo? Por que você prefiriu me enganar, me deixar sem noticias todo esse tempo? - perguntou ela tremendo de nervoso

-E você faria o que?-Pergunta Draco.

- Eu não sei, mas pelo menos você teria confiado em mim...

-Ah cala a boca Weasley! -Diz Draco beijando Gina antes dela poder ter qualquer reação.

Um beijo possessivo as línguas explorando as bocas,dentes,lábios...

O beijo que ele tanto queria, e que ela tanto queria. Segurou os braços dele com força, para sentir que ele estava mesmo ali, ele levou uma das mãos até a blusa dela, começando a abrir os botões, foi quando Gina voltou a si...

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? - perguntou ela se afastando e encostando na estante, fechando a blusa enquanto tentava controlar a respiração

-Bom eu estou indo embora,não posso ficar aqui muito tempo,tchau amor.-Diz Draco.

-Espere.-Diz Gina se aproximando.

-O que foi -Pergunta Draco então Gina lhe da um tapa não muito forte no rosto.

-Isso é por não ter me contado nada e jugido.-Diz ela para um Draco atônito.

-E isso é por ter voltado.-Diz Gina beijando Draco.

Draco a encosta na estante, segurando-a pela cintura, tocando as costas dela por baixo da blusa, Gina decidiu aproveitar um pouco, passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, os puxando vez ou outra, ela tinha até esquecido que estavam numa loja, que podiam ser pegos, que Draco podia ser pego Abriu a blusa dele, tocando a barriga dele

- Não sabe o quanto senti falta disso - disse ela enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço

-Eu também .-Diz ele.

Os dois se amaram até ouvirem o silêncio na loja e Gina notar que Tonks já não brigava mais com a mulher.

- Draco, eu preciso ir, daqui a pouco a Tonks vai começar a me procurar - disse ela acariciando a costas dele

-Eu também vou,até... -Diz ele.

- Draco... - chama ela

- Sim?

- Quando nos veremos de novo?

-Não sei... espero que em breve.

- Fiquei preocupada com você Faz um favor pra mim? - perguntou ela

-Se eu puder... -Diz Draco um pouco contrariado não estava acostumado a fazer favores.

- Se cuida... - disse ela o olhando

-Não precisava nem pedir.-Diz ele.

- Agora vai... Tome cuidado, estão todos atrás de você. - disse ela

- Ok.

Se beijaram e ele vai. Gina vai para onde Tonks estava e essa parece finalmente perceber que a garota tinha saído.

-Gina onde você foi? Está toda amarrotada o que aconteceu?-Pergunta Tonks

- Eu cai... - responde Gina dando a primeira resposta idiota que passa em sua cabeça

- Mas onde você estava?

- Ali atrás, olhando algumas coisas. - responde ela torcendo para que Tonks parasse com o interrogatório

-Viu a senhora é tão escandalosa que nem a menina quis ficar perto.-Diz a mulher da loja para Tonks.

-Ela não quia ficar perto foi de você.-Diz Tonks pegando Gina pelo braço e saindo da loja para o alivio de Gina.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Snape correu o máximo que a hemorragia permitiu,voltou pra casa,parecia mais inabitável do que nunca,Rabicho tinha tido a péssima idéia de abandonar o lugar,ele o mataria...

Se arrastou até o quarto,não havia nda pra cuidar das feridas nenhum remédio da casa servia "maldito hipogrifo"! Pensava, se pelo menos tivesse o toque quente dos lábios de Narcisa sobre as feridas...

Quase podia senti-la desejando-o naquela mansão...

Snape abre um dos armários da cozinha, procurando alguns ingredientes para uma poção para o machucado.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Narcisa estava sentada na cama, nervosa e abatida, a dias estava assim, pensava em Draco, será que estaria bem? E em Snape... Sentia uma falta enorme dele.

Tinha que saber dos dois de qualquer maneira...

E algo lhe dizia que um saberia do outro, pelo menos Snape saberia de Draco se tivesse sobrevivido as garras podres do hipogrifo pessoas morriam assim mas ele não poderia já havia sobrevivido a coisas piores, mas e se não tivesse os devidos cuidados? E se Milorde tivesse descoberto do Plano? Ele não pode morrer, não não pode... eu não permito. -Dizia Narcisa pra si mesma.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-Bom agora sabemos o quão cedo o sangue podre Malfoy se manifesta... -Diz a senhora Weasley a mesa de jantar.

-Aquele covarde,tentar matar o Dumbledore... e ele achou que ia conseguir... ha... -Diz Rony.

-E o que você faria Ronald Weasley?Era a vida dele pela do Dumbledore ele preferiu a dele! -Diz Gina elevando o tom de voz.

-Gina..o que aconteceu com você,está defendendo o Malfoy?-pergunta Fred.

-Está se sentindo bem Gina? É uma Impérius? Quantos dedos tem aqui?-Pergunta Jorge pondo a mão no rosto de Gina.

-EU ESTOU ÓTIMA VOCÊ É QUE ESTÃO FICANDO TÃO FRIOS QUANTO OS COMENSAIS -Diz Gina subindo correndo pro quarto.

Gina se tranca no quarto e por mais que tentasse não conseguiu conter o choro.

Ela estava apoiada no patamar da janela, quando sente mãos na sua cintura, ela vira assustada, mas logo se acalma.

- Draco... o que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas dela

-Vim fazer uma visita a propósito seu pai não é muito bom em feitiços anti-aparatação. - disse ele

- Você é louco - disse ela dando uma risada abafada

-Louco por você.-Diz ele.

Os dois se beijam, sentindo o corpo um do outro.

O calor aumenta,os toques começam...

Ela se deita na cama, e chama Draco, que deita por cima dela, tirando a própria blusa antes.

A beijou com vontade, encostando seu corpo no dela. Ela pôde sentir o quanto era gostoso sentir ele ali, o corpo quente, as mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, os lábios unidos em um beijo longo. Ela já não tinha controle sobre seus atos, passou os dedos pelas costas dele. O beijo foi se tornando mais profundo, até que ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, dando mordidas, e chupando. Gina gemeu, quando ele colocou a mão na coxa dela, subindo devagar, ele a beijou, mordendo o lábio inferior dela. Ela começou a descer a mão que estava nas costas dele, chegando no cós da calça, o tocou. Ele entrelaçou a mão à dela. Ela colocou a mão livre sobre o pulso dele, subindo pelo braço, passando as unhas devagar. Draco segurou uma das coxas dela, apertando levemente, quando ela percebeu ele ja estava entre suas pernas, ela sentia o quanto ele estava excitado, sem pensar, colocou a mão na barriga dele, descendo e indo parar no cinto dele, enquanto ele a beijava e tirava sua blusa, ela levantou os braços, para que ele pudesse tirar, mas assim que ficou nua, levou as mãos de volta para o cinto, o abriu, e logo ja tinha aberto a calça dele. Ele ficou observando o corpo dela, era linda. Beijou o pescoço dela, e depois, os seios, os mordendo, quando a pele branca, estava vermelha, ele parou, acariciando os seios com a mão, estava tão entretido que só percebeu onde a mão dela estava, quando a sentiu no seu membro, ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco, a beijando, mordendo os lábios dela, a segurava pela cintura, a apertando e marcando seus dedos nela. Gina parou de tocá-lo e segurava os cabelos dele, enquanto ele beijava sua barriga e mordia seus seios, mordia o lábio inferior, para não gemer, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, e logo depois ele a penetrou, a olhando nos olhos. O perigo de alguém os pegar, só aumentava a excitação do momento se amaram uma, duas, até ficarem cansados demais para continuar.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Enquanto isso uma mulher se arruma pra sair, um velho capuz preto, tinha o semblante pesado os cabelos loiros caiam não tão lindamente quanto antes sobre o rosto fino,seria a noite mais importante de sua vida.

Continua...

N/as: Ta ai, mais um capitulo pronto...

Desculpem a demora...

Mas acho que o capitulo compensa...

Agradecimentos: Miaka, LolitaMalfoy, HermioneGranger e NaNa MaLfOy.

Palavrinha mágica: Reviews

Até o próximo...


	10. Fim

Narcisa estava decidida a encontrar Snape e ela não sabia como mas fazia uma idéia de onde ele poderia estar,uma idéia não tão criativa assim.A loira percorreu o mesmo caminho já conhecido até a casa de Snape a abriu a porta.

A mulher entrou e foi guiada até onde Snape estava por um rastro generoso de sangue.

Ela encontrou Snape ajoelhado no chão com uma expressão intensa de dor e com as costas em carne viva,a comensal conjurou uma toalha e água e por nas costas do amante.

-Não se precupe Severus,eu vou cuidar de você.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ srtas. Almofadinhas & Pontas ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Gina acordou e se mexeu na cama. Sentiu o peso do braço de Draco sobre si e sorriu, se virou e ficou o olhando, passou a mão por seus cabelos.

O loiro abriu os olhos e a olhou de uma maneira única, fazendo-a se sentir desejada por ele.

- Bom dia. - disse ele

- Bom... bom dia? Draco, ai que droga, você tem que ir embora - disse Gina desesperada se sentando na cama e procurando um relógio

- Relaxa, ainda é cedo... - disse ele a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço

- DRACO, como assim cedo? Já são 8:30 Daqui a pouco a minha mãe vai bater na porta... para com isso... - disse ela enquanto ele acariciava os seios dela

- Gina, você não sabe quando vai me ver de novo, e ainda fica me rejeitando? - perguntou ele se fazendo de ofendido

- Draco, num é isso, é que se a minha mãe te pegar aqui, imagina a confusão que vai dar você sabe que eu te amo - respondeu ela o beijando

- Então me prova - disse ele antes de agarra-la e a jogar na cama, ficando por cima dela

Os dois começaram a se beijar, ele a penetrou devagar, a olhando fundo

- Draco... - suspirou ela

- Gina...

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram durar segundos, Gina se afastou dele.

- Draco, agora é sério, vai embora, se você for, da próxima vez eu te recompenso... - disse ela acariciando o peito dele

- Ta bem ruivinha, mas eu vou cobrar, com juros... - disse ele a beijando antes de se levantar e catar suas roupas no chão

Depois que Draco saiu Gina desceu as escadas encontrando com sua mãe na porta,como Gina previu ela já ia chamá-la,a senhora Weasley fez uma cara de precupação pela atitude de Gina na noite passada, mas Gina apenas sorriu pra mostrar que estava tudo bem o que foi a melhor resposta que poderia ter dado,Gina agiu normalmente durante os dias que se seguiram e a senhora Weasley proibiu que qualquer dos filhos tocasse no assunto daquela noite,os dias foram se passando até que o inevitável foi noticiado no "Profeta Diário" Hogwarts não abriria tão cedo,então Gina decidiu que seria mais útil ajudando a Ordem da Fênix do que estudando em outro lugar,como era de se prever o senhor e a senhora Weasley não gostaram nada da idéia mas Gina estava irredutível,então pra amenizar a Situação Lupin deixou Gina como a fiel do segredo da Ordem e protegendo a casa contra invasões o que era uma tarefa útil e segura. Em poucos dias Gina se mudou pra lá e mandou um bilhete pra Draco,aquele agora seria o esconderijo dos dois,onde ninguém jamais os encontraria,quando tudo já estava arrumado Draco chegou pra cobrar a recompensa.

-E então ruivinha pronta pra cumprir o que prometeu?-Pergunta Draco.

-Você vai ter que entrar priemeiro,porque se você for pego eu não vou poder cumprir nada.-Diz Gina

-Pronto,onde ficam os quartos dessa pocilga?-Pergunta Draco.

-Eu acho melhor você ter um pouco mais de carinho pelo lugar porque você vai passar um bom tempo aqui.-Diz Gina,

-Que seja,vamos logo.-Diz Draco pegando Gina no colo.

Entraram no primeiro quarto que encontraram. Draco a colocou na cama e ela começou a abrir a blusa dele, logo, ela estava jogada no chão. Ela começou a arranhar a barriga dele, observando como ele era perfeito, tinha uma barriga reta e o abdômen definido. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, a mordendo com vontade, sabendo que aquilo a marcaria. Ela levou a mão até o cinto dele, abrindo devagar, levou a mão até a cueca dele, o tocando, ele a mordeu mais forte, arrancando um gemido de dor, ele a olhou, e arrenbentou a blusa dela, deixando o sutiã a mostra, ele abaixou as alças, e a puxou para perto, a colocando sentada no colo dele.

- Que pressa Malfoy - disse Gina o beijando

- Por que, num ta gostando? - perguntou ele segurando os cabelos dela

- Pra mim ta ótimo...

Se beijaram, de novo, ele beijou o pescoço dela, indo dar atenção aos seios dela em seguida, começou a morder os mamilos, sugando devagar, ela abriu o ziper dele, e ele arrancou a calcinha dela num puxão só, ele se ajeitou e a penetrou devagar, ela gemeu, segurando os ombros dele, ele a segurou pela cintura, e voltou a lamber os seios dela, sugando-os com vontade, quanto mais o ritmo das investidas aumentava, mais ele aumentava a força, ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, jogando a cabeça para trás, gemendo cada vez mais.

Ele a segurava com mais força pela cintura, acariciando a barriga dela, parou de morder os seios dela, e começou a morder o pescoço dela, com força, ela o arranhava tentando aliviar o que estava sentindo, os dois suavam, e os corpos grudavam, ela afastou os cabelos dele, que estavam, colados na testa, colocando-os para trás. Ele voltou a sugar os seios dela, ela sentia ondas de arrepios, uma atras da outra, quando estavam quase chegando ao apice, ele segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos. Gemeram juntos, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, ele fez menção de se afastar, mas ela o empediu, o abraçando, ele a abraçou de volta, era bom senti-lo dentro dela, a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço, o corpo dele colado no seu.

Ele fechou os olhos, estava cansado. Ela levantou a cabeça, o observando, a boca entreaberta, segurou a mão dele, e ele a olhou, ela levou um dos dedos até a boca, o lambendo, ficou brincando com ele, beijando a ponta dos dedos, introduzindo-os na boca, ele começou a se movimentar devagar, transaram novamente, e mais uma vez depois.

Draco se deitou na cama e Gina se deitou sobre o peito dele.

- Você é maravilhosa ruiva... Eu te amo Gina... - disse ele a beijando

-Eu também te amo Draco.

FIM

N/as: ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAA

Pensei que nunca ia terminar...

Final de fic, queria agradecer a Srta. Almofadinhas... Várias tardes no msn, fazendo a fic... Foi muito legal...

Mas não se preocupem, atacaremos novamente e em breve espero...

Agradecimentos: miaka, HermioneGranger, Clara e Mara que comentaram no 9º capítulo...

E valeu pra todos que comentaram e acompanharam a fic...

Bjo e até a próxima... 


End file.
